


Patton's Perfect Family

by Chemically_imbalanced



Series: Patton's Perfect Family [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Branding, Burns, Drugging, Forced Affection, Forced Isolation, Forced Marriage, Gunshot, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Sensory Deprivation, Stabbing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, forced half-stripping, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemically_imbalanced/pseuds/Chemically_imbalanced
Summary: Patton has always wanted a family. His family would be the best one, everyone would be so well behaved. They'd never break any rules and always try their hardest.Now all he has to do is get it. And he's got the perfect people in mind.Co writer:AO3: SanityCayCayWattpad: emilyylime100Tumblr: wittlevirgilsanders
Series: Patton's Perfect Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710712
Comments: 28
Kudos: 142





	1. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drugging and kidnapping

Looking back at it now, Patton had never set off any red flags. He supposed if he had looked a little bit harder, Logan would have seen all the small ones Patton had set off, just by taking a good look at him. Now he had all the time in the world to study every interaction he had ever had with the man, but if he was going to do that, he should probably start at the beginning.

It had been a normal day; wake up, take a shower, get dressed, coffee, class. Nothing abnormal or even slightly different in the way things were going until he got to the college where he worked. Even once he got there it wasn't until he got inside that Logan met the reason everything became strange.

It had been one wrong step. No one else was down this hall, just Logan and his classes. No one was ever down here this early. Logan noticed the man in front of him when they crashed straight into each other, paper went everywhere and they both hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The man in front of him was running around collecting papers off the ground while Logan attempted to find the glasses that had fallen off his face. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I should've paid more attention to where I was going. It's my first day teaching here and I was trying to find where I was going on the map," Logan found his glasses and finally got a clear view of the man in front of him.

"It is quite alright. I am normally not distracted, it is as much my fault as yours," Logan started to go through the papers the man had handed him to double check they were all his before pulling himself off the ground.

"Oh, this is a horrible way to start here. Already bumping heads everywhere I go," the man got a surprised look on his face as he realized something. "Oh no! I've already forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Patton Heart! I'm teaching psychology in...um... 415!"

"Logan. Crofters. Astronomy. You needed help finding your room?" Logan's day had already been interrupted, he didn't need to make someone late to theirs.

"Yes, 415. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for crashing into you. You're not hurt right?"

"No, I'm quite alright, as I said. Come on. You were not to far off the n your guess. You're right next to my room. Which is strange since there is no one else down this hall."

"I guess we're meant to be friends, huh?"

One crash and now Logan's entire life was a train wreck. One crash altered the entire course of Logan's life.

"Do you wanna go out for lunch some time Logan? There's this really neat shop that I saw! It's really a nice place. It's got candles and-"

"Ah, apologies Patton, I fear I may have mislead you. I see you purely as a friend. I am not looking for a romantic partner at the moment." Even Logan could tell it was tense now. You couldn't blame him, he had only known Patton for a few months, not nearly enough to form a bond strong enough for a romantic relationship.

"Oh. Well that's alright! We can still be friends! We should still go for lunch though. I really like listening to you talk about the stars!"

"Of course Patton."

Then of course it also didn't hurt to mention that Patton kept on trying for that date. When it became clear he wasn't getting it he did back off a little. Now that Logan could look at everything that happened in line, he recognized that Patton had only backed off just enough for Logan to be comfortable. Comfortable enough to go on a trip.

"Hi Lolo!" Logan despised that name even more now. He had already hated it, now it grated on his ears. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a trip! It's nearly summer again and I've got this great place that my brother is lending me for the summer so we could stay there!"

Like a fool Logan agreed, "That sounds nice Patton. I suppose a trip wouldn't be a horrible idea. I was planning to get away already, this could be a nice way to do it."

"That's great Lolo! We should leave as soon as we can. Maybe in a couple weeks?"

The last day is the one he thought of he most now. How he hadn't realized something was wrong as insane. Patton's behavior had been so drastically different from his normal one. Yes, he was still bouncy and excitable, but he also seemed to be hiding something. He had been. Logan realized that now.

"Are you ready to go Lo? I should've mentioned this before. I'm so sorry. Could you sit in the back. I get worried whenever someone sits in the front."

"Of course Patton."

He hadn't even realized how different he was asking that. He was never different when asking. He hadn't realized Patton was acting any different until a window between the front and the back began to roll up.

Logan could never hold his breath for very long. That became more and more apparent as he attempted to keep the gas flooding the backseat outside his body. All it took was a few minutes and he was out like a light bulb.

Patton had part of what he wanted.

All he need was the rest of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 931 words


	2. Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: kidnapping and drugging

He had always been strange to everyone else. Never many friends, kids could be cruel, you know? Looking slightly different from everyone else could be tolerated, but having marks covering half your body? He was an outcast the moment he stepped foot in school.

He supposed that's why it had been so easy for Patton to get to him. He had been so nice, Damien had been so happy to have someone to talk to, really he should have been more careful. Maybe then he could've avoided this and seen it on the news like everyone else did. Another tragic story that you listen to in the background of your morning and then talk about to your friends. Now he had to be apart of it.

He had been having a nice day, sure he got the odd comment, but he had a sketch going of the tree outside his class windows.

Until after school. His parents had told him they were thinking about getting him private music lessons, never in a million years did he think they actually would. Sure, Damien liked music, but enough to pay for classes? Piano, no less. He had never touched a piano.

It would be just his luck that the teacher happened to be Mr. Patton Heart.

He had seemed nice, nothing about him seemed like what you expect. Sure sometimes he had seemed a little off, but didn't everyone. He acted normal, and it wasn't like Damien had been paying too much attention.

He did talk about his husband a lot. He would talk about him while they were setting up, how much he loved the stars. Said he was a professor at some college for a while. It was stupid of him not to connect the dots.

"You should meet him at some point, I think you'd like each other."

He'd talk about his sons a lot too. Said one of them had a similar aesthetic. He had thought it was strange that he'd never met them before.

"You two would be great friends."

Sure, the city they lived in wasn't exactly small, but they'd never been to the studio. Patton was always going to them, or, at least, that's what it seemed like.

"He'd look up to you. You're a lot similar to what he wants to be."

Never been to there, not even to pick him up. Really Damien should have realized sooner.

Later on, after a while of lessons, he had asked to speak to Damien's parents about something. He hadn't really thought much about it, probably just a regular meeting. Until they actually got to the meeting.

"Damien, you're great in music, I've seen you play. I'd like to take you on a trip. You're great for a beginner. It's a little competition. Nothing incredibly serious, just to see how you'd fair. These lessons shouldn't be just so you know the instruments. We should try and give you just a taste of the outside world."

Damien's parents had so quickly agreed that he wondered if they were in on Patton's plot. Which was probably wrong, it was most likely that they were just happy he picked it up so quickly. He wasn't normally a fast learner.

"Oh! This is great, my husband is coming too! I can't just leave them alone for so long, and Virgil is quite good at music too! Roman and Remus will be as well, once they get older. You'll get to meet them! Oh, I'm so excited!"

How much planning had this taken? When he took Damien he didn't even have those three yet.

Patton was really good at forging documents, apparently. Made up a bunch of information on this competition. A week at this big competition in some town Damien had never heard of, at some college he had never heard of. Really, it was quite smart.

"Come on, Damien!" It was just before they left for the 'competition' and he was supposed to be meeting Patton's 'family' so he would know who he was traveling with. Everything had seemed off about Patton then, he seemed much more nervous. More on edge, but Damien had just contributed that to nerves. He was taking a beginner to a competition. With his kids.

When he got in though, that was when he realized.

Everything was a mess, more of a mess than you would expect. Like it had been purposely trashed to make a point.

Patton had grabbed and slid a cloth over his mouth. "Shhhh, it's ok Dami, nothing's gonna hurt you. Not anymore. We're all gonna be one big happy family. You, and me, and Logan, and Virgil, And Remus, and Roman! I can't wait for you to meet them! We'll all be so happy! No more bullies or bad parenting, just a big happy family!" Even now his cheery voice didn't fail him.

Damien could see someone through the walkway, someone he assumed was Patton's 'family'. Which was right, but it was only one.

He gave up on fighting Patton. Whoever was in the living room didn't look like they were coming and Damien wasn't exactly strong enough to fight much longer.

Once he was asleep Patton gently picked him up and carried him to the living room. He set him down next to his logie-bear and smiled. His family was finally coming together! Just a little more and they'd be done! Now he had to make it look like they had all disappeared though. He might love his family, but they were a lot of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 956 words


	3. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping and drugging

Roman hummed as he stirred his coffee for the trillionth time. Boredom was beginning to set in and he was so ready to go home, but at the same time he felt so lackluster. He didn't want to get up, in full honesty.

"Bad day at work?"

Roman peered up from between his eyelashes. In front of him stood a short man, not that he didn't have any muscle on him, with curly blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, and little round glasses on his nose.

"Something like that," Roman forces a dull laugh.

"I'm sorry, mind if I sit down? No empty seats."

Roman shakes his head, picking up his pen and setting it back down after a moment of thought the man sits down across from him.

"I'm Patton," The man introduces himself.

"Roman," he looks up, noticing the lack of other customers in the café, "Hey..."

"Sorry," Patton giggled. "You just looked so lonely! So where do you work? I just started teaching at the high school!"

"Apparently, I'm a writer, though most of the time it doesn't feel like it," Roman jokes with a playful roll of his eyes.

"That's fun!" Patton compliments, "Ya'know, you get to work from home and everything!"

He draws in a sudden gasp, eyes going wide and sparkling, "it would be pajama day every day!"

"Huh... I guess it would." Roman smiles slightly and pulls out his wallet. "I should go pay."

"Alright! Well, bye then!" Patton giggles. "Maybe I'll see you again someday."

"Maybe." Roman shrugged.

It was all too fast until Patton bumped into Roman again.

"Ohh my goodness, Roman!" Patton gasps when he spots Roman staring at him from he'd been watching him in the grocery store. "Small town!"

"Must be," Roman shrugged, ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"So, what have you been up to? Patton asks, "Done anymore writing?"

"A bit." Roman nose thinking back on the past few days. He hadn't written at all.

"Well, I had no idea the kids in this town were so smart." Patton gushes, beginning to tell a long story to Roman that he shamefully admitted he blocked out.

"-should meet again sometime!"

"Hmm?" Patton's words snapped Roman out of his train of thought.

"I'm pretty sure that's what friends do, right?" Patton asks, "Go to parks and football games and stuff together?"

"Yeah," Roman paused, then laughed. "But the only football in this town is on the one tv that the rich guy on the hills owns."

Patton's eyes widen as he laughs.

They slowly met up with each other more and more. Roman wasn't ashamed to admit he'd sometimes make his characters more silly than they were, with lots of dad jokes. Patton was rubbing off on him.

Roman's phone buzzed and he picked it up, opening yet another text from Patton.

Patty-cake: Wanna meet at the café? ; P (sent)

Roman looked down at his computer. He'd only just finished up a chapter... he really should be writing more...

Romano: Sure, why not.

Roman heads outside and begins the short walk to the café, not bothering to bring his phone seeing as it needed to charge.

Once he got there Patton was already inside, waiting for him with their usual orders.

"Here ya go!" Patton chirps, passing Roman his drink once he sat down, "Nice and hot!"

"Thanks Patton." Roman smiles, noticing Patton's excessive amounts of jumpiness. "What's up with you?"

"I'm getting married!" Patton blurts out as Roman takes a sip, almost making him spit out his coffee.

"What?!"

"I know!" Patton squeals, "He said he'd go with me! Roman it's going to be so romantic, you have to come! Will you come? We're going to stay up at my cabin! It's up on this gorgeous mountain, plenty of privacy-"

"Plenty of privacy, eh?" Roman waggles his eyebrows and takes another sip, making Patton shriek.

"Roman!" Patton blushes in embarrassment. "Really, this is going to be so fun! You'll get to meet my baby boys, Damien, and soon to be Virgil."

"Are you adopting or something like that?" Roman asks.

"Something like that." Patton smiled, and Roman began to feel slightly woozy.

"Is everything okay?" Patton asks, noticing the distressed look on Roman's face.

"Oh, yeah, of course, Patton." Roman laughs, trying to brush off the feeling, but it soon grew, making his eyes harder and harder to keep open.

"No, c'mon, something's wrong." Patton presses. "Let's get you outside. Maybe some fresh air will help?"

Roman had no choice but to agree, Patton was being kind after all. "Sure, Patton."

They didn't even make it to Patton's car before he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 776 words


	4. Escape Attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugging, isolation, locks, and running away

Every morning at precisely eight Patton came downstairs. The only reason everyone knew that, was because whenever the door unlocked it made a sound. Logan, who was typically up by that time, said that was when he saw Patton coming down.

Sometimes, he came down with food, other times he went back up again to make it. It depended on whether Logan was awake or not. It was always the same food though. Coffee, toast, and eggs for Logan, a bowl of cereal with water and sometimes coffee for Damien, a fruit bowl and an energy drink for Roman, and for himself he brought a granola bar and water.

Typically if he came down again, Logan had gotten at least Roman if not Damien up as well. Sometimes, this annoyed Patton. He would say something like, "Our kiddo needs his sleep, you can't keep waking him up so early," or "Can't I just spend time with you in the mornings?"

Not that Logan really cared how upset it made Patton. Roman and Damien deserved to know when their captor was here and when he wasn't.

Of course, Logan had never counted on it backfiring so spectacularly.

This was one of the times where Patton had to go back up for breakfast. Logan was never sure whether he came down with the food later on purpose, or whether he actually forgot it. Of course, Logan went and got the others up. Damien was such a light sleeper, he was practically already awake. Once awake though, he was groggy and easily annoyed. Roman, on the other hand, was one Logan had to fight to get up. Once he was up though, you couldn't stop him from running around.

By the time Patton had started his way through the doors to their side they were all at the table waiting. He always brought breakfast on a big tray. They all had their own ideas as to why; to make it easier for him to come down or keep them from running, or something else. It really wasn't important, just something they could think about to kill a few seconds of their otherwise incredibly boring days.

The one thing it did do, however, was give a space where Patton couldn't use his hands. So, of course, Roman and Logan both talked about how they could use this to their advantage, maybe to leverage him or get past him. They'd quickly stopped talking about it when Patton had confronted them both while Damien was in his room, pointing out the cameras around the room.

Roman, against Logan's better judgement, decided to ignore any warnings from Patton about escaping.

It was like any other morning. Patton came down, talked to Logan for a while, went back up, Logan woke the others, and they sat at the table.

Then Roman decided to break schedule. He managed to overpower Patton enough while his hands were full. He left Damien and Logan behind, knowing they wouldn't be able come. Logan had to stay anyway. Damien didn't move fast enough. They would get caught if they brought him, and someone had to stay with him, they couldn't just leave him alone. So they both had to stay, which left Roman. He would come back, obviously, with police and backup. For now he had to go.

So up he went. Right past Patton, up the stairs and through the second door at the top. The door opened up to a bedroom with light blue walls. He slammed the door, which, on the other side, looked like a bookcase, and attempted to open the door on the other side of the room. He found the door locked and so, being the man of force that he is, tried to open it by slamming his shoulder against it like he was in some kind of action movie.

Giving enough time for an angry Patton to pop out of the staircase.

Roman, still attempting to strong-arm the door, quickly got a neck-full of some kind of drug, probably the same one that made him pass out the first time. Patton managed to get him back downstairs where both Damien and Logan were still frozen in shock.

Patton managed to quickly get Roman back to his room and tucked into his bed, taking everything that could be any form of entertaining out of his room before locking it.

"Well, now that my brother has ruined our breakfast, I suppose I'll have to make more. Logi-bear, would you mind cleaning up this mess for me? I have to take care of all the things that were in his room and make more food. I can't just allow my two good boys to go hungry, can I?"

"Pat-dad? What about Roman?"

"Your uncle is in big trouble, kiddo. I'll talk to him when he wakes up. you just go hang out in your room, alright? I'll get you when breakfast is ready again. Maybe we can go upstairs later, to the living room. Maybe watch a movie, hm?"

"Okay," Damien went off to his room quickly.

"I'll get you a rag Logie. He made quite a mess, didn't he?"

"Of course Patton."

It was hours later when Roman woke up.

"Hello? Patton?" Roman tried the doorknob, "Hey! Let me out!" a static like sound drifted through an un-seen speaker.

"Hiya Roman! I'm glad you're finally awake! you made a really big mess earlier. It took Logan a really long time to clean up."

"Patton, unlock this door right now!"

"Mm-mm, No can-do Ro. You broke the rules. I told you not to go upstairs unless I said."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Pat! I-I don't know what came over me! I promise, it won't happen again."

"Promise all you want Ro. You're still getting punished. You can't come out of the room for a week."

"I- Patton, wait! You can't just leave me in here, please! I'll starve! Die of thirst!"

"Sorry Ro! You know that your actions have consequences. I can't have you setting a bad example for my kiddo! Bye now. See you soon Ro!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1002 words


	5. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: kidnapping, party, pranks, and lying

Virgil licked his lips nervously, shakily putting a number into his phone and holding it up to his ear.

"Kiddo? What are you still doing up? It's late."

"Patton, can you please come pick me up?" He asks quietly. "I'm really sorry if I bothered you, but Kai's not picking up her phone and-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay Virgil. Take deep breaths. Where are you?" Patton asks.

"At a party, at some stupid party." A few tears roll down Virgil's face and he wipes them away, trying to hold it together. "Umm, house 172. On Hapstat Drive."

"Okay, I'm on my way kiddo. I'm coming."

"Please I just want to go home." Virgil whispers, his voice hoarse.

"Of course kiddo. I'll take you home."

Patton was ecstatic. Virgil had finally given him permission! It had been three weeks since he'd taken the rest of his family home, but his little Virgie was a bit more stubborn.

He quickly drives to the address Virgil had given him and spots his son instantly, awkwardly holding his arms from the cold as he waited for Patton, tears streaming down his face.

"Kiddo?" Patton gets out of his car and hurries over to Virgil. "Baby, are you alright?"

"I just want to go home, please Patton." Virgil hiccups. "Please can you take me home? I'm sorry for bothering you this late. I'm so stupid..."

Another sob rips through Virgil and Patton pulls him into a tight hug.

"You're not a bother Virgil. I care about you. Please, tell me what happened?" Patton leads Virgil to his car and Virgil gets into the backseat, buckling the seatbelt.

"I don't know." Virgil swipes at his face, trying to get ride of his tears, but more continue to fall. "I didn't think that...that kids my age..."

Virgil hides his face in his hands as Patton pulls away from the house. "What's wrong with me Patton?"

"Nothing, Virgey, nothing is wrong with you." Patton says reassuringly, glancing back at Virgil in the rear-view mirror.

"It was just some stupid prank, but I didn't get it, and they all started laughing." Virgil bites out.

"Get what, honey?" Patton asks, turning into the road that lead up the mountain to where his cabin was. Virgil didn't notice.

"Why they wanted to do something like...that." Virgil shivered, pulling his coat tighter around him and glancing out the window.

"Patton?" He looks to the front in confusion. "What road is this?"

"Ohh, I just have to stop somewhere real quick. Is that okay Virgil?" Patton asks.

Virgil pauses for a moment, a feeling of dread settling in his chest just like it had at the party, but he writes it off as himself being paranoid again. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine." He mutters, leaning back in his seat with a yawn. "Kai's going to freak when he sees how late it is, though..."

A few minutes later, Virgil's head lolled to the side as he fell fast asleep, and Patton cooed about how adorable his son looked.

"Almost there kiddo." Patton says, mostly to himself. "Almost home."

He finally pulled into the driveway of the cabin, getting Virgil out of the car and carrying him inside.

Once Virgil was asleep, practically nothing could wake him, so Patton easily took him down to his room, not noticing the small crack in Logan's door and the single eye hidden behind black framed glasses peering out curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 545 words


	6. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: hitting, forced affection, forced cuddling, forced half stripping, threatened noncon, and nicknames.

Virgil found himself staring at a dark frame holding a mattress above him. How long he'd been staring, he had no clue. He'd heard a door open a few times, one he assumed led out of the room, but he hadn't looked to see who he was. Not since this morning, when he'd woken up in a room he didn't recognize.

"Hiya, kiddo. Don't you think it's time to come out of your room now? I know you're still getting used to being home, but you need to eat something and you need to meet the rest of your family," the form he assumed was Patton sat down on the end of the bed. Virgil turned to face the wall. It was pretty. A dark purple with yellow and black in it.

"Don't ignore me, Veve, that's disrespectful. That's no way to act to your Dad." Virgil shot up and slammed Patton with a pillow.

"You're! Not! My! DAD!" Virgil punctuated each word with a hit to Patton with the pillow. Obviously, it wasn't hard enough to hurt him. What it was enough to do, was piss him off.

"Enough!" Patton ripped the pillow from Virgil's hand. "That, is enough Virgil. You are not a baby. If you don't start acting your age soon, I'm gonna have to start punishing you," Patton let out a loud sigh, "I know this is an adjustment, honey, but I need you to be a good boy for me, m'kay? Can you do that?" Virgil's face seemed to soften slightly before turning back to an angry look as he started hitting Patton again.

"Leave! Me! Alone!" Patton managed to get ahold of Virgil's arms before turning him around so his back was to Patton and hugging him.

"Ok, ok, shhhhh. I'll leave you alone for a little longer. Just calm down. I'll see if Dami or Lolo can bring you something to eat later since you're clearly too upset right now to eat!" and with that Patton left Virgil alone in the room again.

On the other side of the door Patton was met with Logan.

"Hi Logie! I was just going to look for you! Or Damien. Do you mind taking our little guy some food? He doesn't want to talk to me right now, he's got some problems with being here."

"Patton, can I talk to you? It's about, um, this," Logan gestured around.

"Of course honey, just let me get Dami to take the little one something, m'kay?"

"I-alright Patton. I'll be waiting in my room." Logan turned to leave.

"Ok love! Let me go get Dami from the..." Patton looked around the room, "Where is Dami?"

"Uh, I believe the living room, with Roman, you said he couldn't go to his room. Roman's trying to distra-erm, entertain him."

"Okie," Patton turned to go to the living room, "Hey Dami, do you mind getting your brother some food? There's some on the dining room table."

"Ok."

Patton went to Logan's room and found him sitting on the bed. "Hiya!"

"Hello Patton. We need to talk about Damien and Virgil," Logan adjusted his glasses.

"Do we? We have our own little boys now Logan. I don't think we do need to talk about it."

"We do. How could you do this Patton? They're- they're just kids. When you took me, I could take that. When you took Damien it was- I knew it was going to be a struggle. You-you were this person I didn't know anymore, this person who took a child, but at least I could protect him. Then, it was Roman and I thought at least we could the two of us, we could protect Damien, but now Virgil? He's-he's 13! He is a little kid. At least Damien was almost an adult, but Virgil, he's a child."

"Are you done? Logan, this is our family now. This is your family now. You are a father and you do not need to protect them. You do not need to protect any of them. I would never hurt them, the fact that you think I would do that is-is an outrage. I love them. I love you, Logan." Patton let out a loud breath, "I need to go cook dinner for our family. For now, you be ready tonight. You're in trouble. I'll figure something out for you, because clearly Roman's punishment will not work for you," with that Patton left the room to go upstairs and cook.

Logan put his head in his hands and started to cry. He had no clue what to do. He couldn't beat Patton at this. Patton had them locked up his basement. The fact that he even thought he could talk Patton down was insane. He never should have tried to do this. It was a Hail Mary at best. 

"Logan! It's time for dinner!" Time to face the music would be more accurate.

After dinner Patton took the dishes up and attempted to talk to Virgil again before sending Damien in with food again.

Logan was in his room now, trying to buy time away from Patton. He was scared. Logan could really and truly say for sure he was scared. Roman was still shaken from being in his room alone for so long, and that was nearly a week ago. Patton knew all of their buttons. He was the one guy they thought they could trust. He knew exactly what to do to get them obedient, for lack of a better term.

The door opened and Patton came in. He closed and locked it before walking over to Logan and sticking his hand out. "Glasses."

"Wh-What?"

"Glasses. Now. I'm not joking Logan."

"I-um, o-ok" Logan slowly took off and folded his glasses before putting them in Patton's hand. The blur that was now Patton walked over to the desk and set them down. He came back over and stuck his hand out again.

"Tie."

"Wh-what?" Logan looked up at Patton.

"Tie. And shirt too. While we're here. Might as well just get the rest while I'm over here."

"I-why can't I just-just leave my stuff on. I'll- I'll be good! I'll listen and I'll take the punishment well- just, please! I can- I can um, I-"

"Logan, I love you," Patton grabbed his hand and leaned into his ear, "but give me your shirt and tie." Logan shakily undid his tie and the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Patton, can we please just talk about this. I just-"

"Logan, do not make me take it off for you," Logan knew he shouldn't argue with Patton. He was already on thin ice, he shouldn't risk angering him more. He undid the last button and slipped the shirt off his head. He shivered slightly at the cold in the room. Patton took both items of clothing and folded them up. He set them both down next to the glasses. "Get on the bed and lay down," Logan whimpered, but listened. Patton came over to the other side of the bed and crawled in with Logan.

Patton hummed quietly as he pulled Logan into him. Once Patton got comfortable his hands started to dance along Logan's side. The tune he was humming was soft and terrifying. He started placing gentle kisses along Logan's shoulders. Logan had started shaking harder now. His already blurry vision started to blur more as tears started forming in his eyes. Logan let out a quiet sob as Patton kissed his shoulder again.

"Shhh, We're just cuddling Lolo. I'm not doing anything. This could be much worse, couldn't it? Logan nodded and tried to quiet his sobs. It wasn't really working.

It felt like hours before Patton decided they were done. In reality Logan knew it was probably only an hour or two. Patton wouldn't let his 'kiddos' stay up that late. He rarely let Logan stay up late for hours after dinner.

"I hope you learned your lesson Logie, don't make me punish you again," Patton unlocked and opened Logan's door, "I love you," and with that Patton left.

Logan slowly brought himself back in. He shakily stood up and walked over to the desk and managed to put on his shirt and tie. He finally put on his glasses and the world became much more clear.

Logan went over and opened the door again. He looked out and found Roman standing by the table.

"Where's Patton?"

"I believe he went upstairs."

Logan walked over to Damien and Virgil's room. He peeked in and saw Damien nervously writing something at the desk on the opposite side of the room. He folded up the paper into an airplane and shot it at Virgil. Virgil picked up the note and read it before taking a pencil from the side of the bed and sending it back over to Damien. It was a cute scene.

"Damien, can I talk to Virgil?"

"Uh, Sure?" Damien quickly left the room. Logan pulled a chair close to the bed, but not too close.

"Hi Virgil. I'm Logan. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great. Just perfect! Yeah, I love being in the guy I thought I could trust's basement!" Virgil turned to face the wall again.

"I understand that you're scared," Logan's hands had started shaking, "but you need to know that we're going to get out of here. I promise. It may not seem like it now, but no one is going to forget about us. Someone will find us," he gripped them tightly in an attempt to stop it.

Virgil scoffed at that. "Sure, whatever you think." Logan sighed and got up to leave, running into Patton on the way out.

Patton closed the door harshly behind Logan. Logan tried to back away from Patton, only to be met with the wall. Fear took ahold of his core as Patton got close to his ear.

"Hey, Logan, I'm glad you're getting used to being here. But if you try to mess with how well everything's going now, I won't hesitate to do much worse than the punishment you just had. We have Virgil, Roman isn't fighting nearly as much, Damien is finally calming down and calling us both Dad, which I have been waiting for. Do not, and I will repeat because this is very important, do not fuck this up. Okay?" Logan's hands had started shaking again. Patton gently kissed Logan on the cheek and smiled. "I love you, Logie!"

With that he turned again. "Okay everyone! Bedtime! I think it's far too late."

Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1765 words


	7. Dresses and Suits Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ropes, forced marriage, Trans!Roman, talks of punishment, makeup, forcing people to wear a dress, and tying someone down

"Logie?" Patton sings, knocking on Logan's bedroom door with one hand and balancing a stack of boxes with the other.

"Come in Patton." Logan sighs tiredly, resting his chin in his hand as he stared at the wall.

Patton nudges open the door and bounds into the room with a smile. "Aww, c'mon, you can't still be sad Logan! Cheer up! I have a surprise for yoooou."

A surprise. Logan didn't like the sounds of that.

"Yes? Patton?" Logan asks wearily, swiveling around in his chair.

"We're getting married today!" Patton squeals. Logan almost falls out of his chair.

"What?"

"We're getting married!" Patton sets the boxes down on Logan's desk, patting each one individually with a loving smile on his face. "The smallest is obviously my ring, and I have yours! And then there's your dress and your shoes!"

"Dress?" Logan felt his throat going dry. "But..."

"But what? C'mon Logie, boys can wear dresses too!" Patton quickly kisses Logan on the forehead, beginning to rush out the door. "My friend will come get you when everything's ready! By Logie-bear!"

"But I don't feel...comfortable in dresses..." Logan mutters, opening the dress box and pulling out the dress.

It only had one strap and it was mostly backless except for four fabric pieces that Logan could only guess were to help keep the dress up.

It was mainly black, but at the bottom it faded into white, which faded into a dark blue the same colour of his tie.

Logan knew the dress was nice, but it looked absolutely horrendous because Patton expected him to wear that.

Couldn't Logan just wear his normal shirt and tie?

Wait, no, Logan didn't want to wear anything to the wedding, because he didn't want to go at all.

How could he even think such a thing? He couldn't be settling into life with Patton, that was crazy!

Shakily, he undresses and pulls the dress over his head and down. Logan was practically shocked to find the dress's texture was so smooth, and flowy.

And when Logan shakes his hips slightly, the dress swishes.

He wasn't enjoying himself, was he?

Logan pauses and stares up at the large full sized mirror on the wall.

How could he possibly be enjoying himself with something as silly as a dress moving, when he was about to be forced into a marriage with a man Logan was pretty sure wasn't stable.

He was never going to see the sun again, or feel the breeze.

Or see the stars.

Logan's vision blurs as tears fill his eyes.

He was never going to smell dirt again, or be able to go swimming in the Pacific like he had always wanted.

Logan's knees buckle and he collapses into his chair, a low and horrible moan of anguish echoing through his room as a scream came from Virgil and Damien's room.

"I'm not putting it on!" Virgil screams, holding onto on the the bed posts for dear life while a slowly getting more angry Patton tries to pry him off.

"It's just a dress, Virgey." Patton coos softly, trying to soothe Virgil and control his own anger. "Come on Virgil, you're going to look so pretty!"

"That dress is for a six year old!" Virgil screeches, "And I don't wear dresses you psycho!"

"Dami?" Patton asks with gritted teeth, "Can you please talk to your brother while I go calm down?"

Letting go of Virgil, Patton storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Damien fixes his tie once more, his eyes nervously darting around the room, before finally landing on Virgil, who glares at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Virgil bites out, seething. "You can't just roll over like a puppy and do everything he tells you too!"

"Yes, I can." Damien bites back, surprising Virgil slightly with his sudden new tone. "You don't think I miss home too? I'm just trying not to get myself killed before the cops find us! Can't you just put on the stupid dress and put a nice smile on your face?"

Virgil stares at him for a moment longer before his gaze hardened. "I'm not gonna be like you. That's not true. Patton wouldn't kill me. I'm going to get out of here."

Damien looks down at his dress shoes and sighs, standing and knocking on the door.

Patton opens it and Damien speed walks past him.

Patton shuts the door softly and stares at Virgil. "You didn't put on the dress."

"No." Virgil bites out, "I'm not wearing a dumb fucking kids dress!"

Patton's gaze grows cold, and he grabs onto Virgil's hand tightly.

"You know how I feel about language, Virgey." Patton spits out, digging his nails into Virgil's arm, making Virgil cry out in pain. "I will punish you for that later. Now, you have ten seconds to put that dress on, or I will put it on for you. One."

Virgil sits completely still, still glaring and trying to control his racing heartbeat.

"Two." Patton says lowly, feeling a type of anger he rarely felt. Why did Virgil want to ruin his big day? He should be happy for them!

"Three!" Patton roars, grabbing Virgil by the arms and practically ripping his shirt and jacket off him.

Virgil screams out in more shock then anything else, he couldn't believe Patton was really doing this!

Patton puts the dress over his head and pulls Virgil's arms out before pulling the dress down. Virgil was shaking madly by that time, but Patton ignores him and pulls off his pants.

"There," Patton says, finally getting calmer, "You look so nice!"

He reaches onto the desk and grabs the matching purple headband, putting it on Virgil.

"Now, you need to put your socks and shoes on." Patton orders, holding the shoe box and pair of nice white socks with frills out to Virgil.

Virgil lets out a small squeak and throws himself onto his bed, howling and sobbing. Patton rolls his eyes and puts the socks and shoes on Virgil, the pretty silver shoes sending little refractions of light across the room, making rainbows dance on the walls.

"Roman?" Damien slowly opened the door to Roman's room, peeking inside.

Roman was sitting shock still on his bed, staring blankly at the wall and wearing a long red dress with long lace sleeves with red flowers embroidered on them.

"Roman?" Damien stepped closer to Roman, who looked over at him, his eyes filled with tears.

"I promised I wouldn't wear a dress again." He said, his voice cracking as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Damien sits next to Roman, who pulls the younger boy into a hug, sniffling. After a moment they both pull away, and Roman wipes away his tears.

"Ohh, look at you!" Patton squeals. The two look up and over at the doorway, where Patton was standing, tightly holding Virgil by his side. Virgil's eyes were bright red from the crying.

"Well, it's almost time." Patton announces, "Damien, can you come help me? And Roman, could you do something to get Virgil's eyes looking less red?"

Damien stands and heads over to Patton, who lets go of Virgil and leads him out of the room.

Virgil stands frozen in the doorway as Patton and Damien leave.

Roman stands and gently pulls Virgil into the room. "C'mon. We have to do as he says."

Roman gently pushes Virgil down onto his desk chair. Opening one of the drawers, he pulls out a bunch of different makeups, applying them onto Virgil, who sits and stares off into space, not reacting at all.

Finally, Virgil looked like his normal self.

"It's time!" Patton sings, wearing a beautiful baby blue wedding dress.

Virgil immediately snaps out of his haze. "I'm not. Going out there. In a dress."

Patton sighs and quickly enters, walking over to Virgil. Virgil turns to grab onto Roman's bedpost, and Patton quickly grabs him under the arms, lifting the squirming boy and beginning to carry him out of the room.

Roman follows him out, embarrassed for himself, but even more embarrassed for Virgil.

Virgil flails around in Patton's grip, kicking wildly as he's carried to the living room where Damien already sat, nervously perched on one of the dining room chairs they had moved earlier.

Patton sets Virgil down on one of the chairs, and Virgil bolts up.

"Jason?" Patton calls in the direction of the kitchen, pulling Virgil back onto the chair. "Can you bring the ropey-thingy?"

Virgil and Roman look up in confusion as a taller man, almost as tall as Logan, walks into the room, carrying a long white rope made out of what looked like silk.

Said Jason grabs Virgil's arms as he tries again to get out of the chair and bring them behind, and Patton ties his hands, and then his feet to the chair.

Roman's mouth hangs open for the whole process. "Patton, this is insane! You can't do this!"

Patton looks up at Roman, a testing gaze in his eyes. "Why not? He's my son."

"He's thirteen and you can't just tie him to a chair!" Roman finally feels some of the fighting spirit he had before his punishment returning. "And you can't force someone to marry you either!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1530 words


	8. Dresses and Suits Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: forced marriage, gags, ropes, kissing, dragging someone, small spaces

Patton's eyes fill with a rage that Roman had never seen, even on the day when he tried to escape.

Grabbing a washcloth from off the table, he storms over to Roman and shoves it into his mouth, pushing his onto a chair harshly.

"I know you're a little excited, Roman." Patton says through gritted teeth, "But I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Roman lets out a gasp of surprise that's muffled by the washcloth as Patton stands up and straightens out his dress.

"It's time!" Patton declares excitedly.

Jason heads into the hallway and if he craned his neck, Roman could just barely see him knocking on the door to Logan's room.

His door opens and Roman turns to face Patton, like Virgil and Damien were doing. Patton bounced slightly as he noticed Jason leading Logan around the corner, Logan staring holes into the floor and blushing a bright red. He was so cute!

Logan stops when Jason indicates, and Jason opens up his book, starting to read off the beginning for a wedding ceremony.

Logan tunes most of it out, staring down at the carpet. There was a small brown stain by his foot that Logan hadn't noticed before.

"Logan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you shall live, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Logan looks up, his eyes blank as he stared at a smiling Patton. "I...do..."

"You may now kiss the groom."

Patton squeals and grabs Logan by the waist, pulling him closer and kissing him on the mouth. Logan closes his eyes and pretends it was someone else, anyone else.

He'd rather kiss his asshole boss for crying out loud!

The entire living room fell silent after Patton left, escorting Jason back upstairs so he could leave. Logan unties Virgil and takes out Roman's gag, a blank look on his face.

He sits down numbly on the couch, letting out a small shuddering sigh.

Virgil looks at him nervously, then sits next to him on the couch as Damien and Roman stare at him worriedly.

"Dad?" Damien asks softly.

Logan shoots up stiffly and hurries off to his room.

"I'm gonna go take off the dress..." Roman finally says, quietly heading into his room.

Virgil remains sitting on the couch, staring at the spot where Logan had sat.

Logan re-buttons his shirt, putting the dress back in its box and staring at the ring on his finger.

He'd never wanted to melt into the floor more.

Logan twists it so the diamond is resting on his palm, making him feel only slightly better.

Patton opens his closet and pulls out a shirt and jeans, getting changed and putting the wedding dress back into his closet lovingly. He smiles down at his ring and grabs the big box of presents he had left on his bed, heading back downstairs.

"Roman?" Patton calls, smiling at Virgil and Damien. "Can you come here? I have presents!"

Roman softly pads back into the living room, looking at Patton curiously.

"Presents?" He repeats.

"Yep!" Patton grins, "Sit!"

Roman does as he's told, sitting down on the couch, next to Virgil.

"Virgil, this one is for you." Patton pulls out a medium sized square box, wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper.

Virgil takes it and nervously begins unwrapping it, wincing as if he expected something to pop out at him. Taking out a small lantern, he looks at it in confusion, then up at Patton.

"It's a SolarPuff nightlight!" Patton explains excitedly, bouncing in place. "Roman, here's yours."

Virgil blushes in embarrassment as Patton pulls out one small square box and a medium rectangular one.

Roman unwraps both, staring at the three canvases and small box of paints in shocked pleasure. "Th-Thank you Pat-Patton..."

"Thank you Patton." Virgil repeats, staring down at his gift.

"You're welcome!" Patton replies, happy that Virgil had actually said something nice. "Damien, this one's for you!"

Patton pulls out a large rectangular box, handing it over to Damien with a small grunt.

Damien opens it and smiles at the large cookbook. "Thank you dad!" He chirps.

"I'm going to give you cooking lessons!" Patton promises with a slight squeal of delight. "Roman, can you get started on dinner? Just heat up the lasagna please, and set the table. Virgil, Damien, you may go into your room for now."

The three boys all rush off and Patton picks up the box again, carrying it to Logan's room and knocking.

"Come in." He hears Logan's voice say softly.

Patton walks in and sets the box down on Logan's bed, panting slightly. "I have wedding presents! Here!"

Patton grabs a small white bag and hands it to Logan. "Open it!"

Logan looked at the small bag with uncertainty before tearing the tape and opening it. A small bracelet with eight small round beads fell into his palm.

"Thank you Patton." Logan says automatically, putting the bracelet onto his wrist.

"Nonono, look at it Logan!" Patton demands, "It's the planets!"

Looking down at his wrist, Logan realized Patton was correct. Each bead was the same colour as one of the planets, and right in the center was a blue and green bead that symbolized Earth.

"It's..." Logan breathes out, gingerly touching the Pluto bead. "It's beautiful."

"Wait! There's more!" Patton says, reaching into the box and pulling out a medium sized rectangular box.

Logan rips off the wrapping paper, pulling out a big grey sweatshirt with the NASA logo on it.

"Eee!" Patton squeals, "You're going to look so cute in that!"

Logan smiles, almost forgetting the horrible predicament he was in.

It was like he was back with his only friend, in the cafe with the candles.

But he wasn't.

He was locked in the basement of a psychopath who had just forced Logan to marry him.

And Logan frowned again.

"One more!" Patton grabbed the last present out of the box, a medium square box.

Logan tears off the wrapping paper and opens the box. Inside is a small thing that looks like a projector.

"Look!" Patton sets it down on Logan's bedside table and points it at the blank wall. Flipping it on, the entire wall is suddenly engulfed in stars.

Logan's breath catches in his breath and he stands, slowly reaching out for them. He walks forward a few steps and his fingers meet the cold wall.

They weren't real.

Logan's eyes well up in tears for...Was it the third time that day?

They weren't real...

A small sob escapes his throat and he covers up his mouth, backing away.

"Logan?" Patton asks, rushing up to Logan and placing his hand on his shoulders. "Logan what's wrong?"

"Get away from me!" Logan screams, shoving Patton away from him. "Stay the hell away from me you bastard! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Patton stares at him, his mouth open in shock for a moment, and Logan quickly rushes over to his wardrobe, opening it and crawling inside, closing the door behind him and holding it shut.

"Logan you open this door right now!" Patton yells angerly, yanking on the door as Logan desperately tries to hold it shut.

Patton finally manages to yank the door open, Logan wasn't that strong to begin with, so it wasn't really a challenge.

Grabbing Logan's arm, Patton yanks him out of the closet.

"Come on Logan, you came out of the closet a while ago!" Patton jokes, hissing through his teeth.

Patton drags Logan out into the hall as Logan trips over his own feet trying to catch up, tears streaming down his face.

"I-I'm sorry Patton. Sorrysorrysorry! Please I-I'm so-sorry! I'll be g-good Pu-Patton please! It hurts!" Logan wails as he feels his arm being stretched as Patton continues quickly ahead of him.

"I give you some nice gifts, and what do you do?" Patton growls, "You hide in your closet and cry. Well, you like hiding in small spaces? I'll give you a small space!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1343 words


	9. Logan's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: locking someone in a box, sleeping with someone, forced cuddling, talk of punishment, crying, and past punishment

"Wa-Wait! Patton!" Logan screams as he's pulled up the stairs and into Patton's bedroom. Patton unlocks the door and heads into the living room, where a small crate is sat, looking out of place by the side of the room.

Using one hand, Patton pulls off the lid, holding Logan firmly with the other.

"Get in." He demands, staring at the sobbing man he was holding.

"Patton please, I-I didn't me-mean it!" Logan wails. "Please don't! Punish me w-with something el-else, a-anything else, please!"

"Logan, you've already made me very angry today." Patton says, a terrifying smile on his face. "And when I tried to comfort you, you shove me away and swear at me? Get in the box. Now."

Logan trembled as he stepped into the box, staring at Patton pleadingly.

"Now lie down." Patton coaxes gently, and Logan shudders, closing his eyes and laying down, curled up into a tight ball.

"Thank you, you're so good." Patton praises, grabbing the lid and putting it back on the box, trapping Logan inside for however long he wished.

"Patton?"

Patton can hear Roman's faint calling from downstairs, and heads back down, entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table, next to Damien and across from Virgil, who had both changed into normal clothes.

"Where's Logan?" Virgil asks, picking at his lasagna, a worried grimace on his face.

"No need to worry about that Virgey!" Patton chirps. "Eat your dinner.

After dinner, Patton bid Virgil and Damien an early goodnight and bedtime, and allowed Roman thirty more minutes before he too would have to go to sleep, heading back upstairs to Logan. As Patton drew closer to the box he could faintly hear sniffling and whimpering, and he smiled.

Logan was so cute!

Kneeling down next to the box, Patton opens the lid and watches as Logan flinches in the light, then jumps up and clutches onto him, his tears staining Patton's shirt.

"I-I'm su-sorry Patton. Please d-don't make me d-do mo-more! I can't! Pu-Please, I won't sw-swear or pu-push you, but please do-don't!" Logan stutters madly.

"Of course Logan." Patton promises, gently rubbing Logan's back soothingly. "I won't, as long as you're good. Come on, it's late, and on our wedding night no less! We should be celebrating!"

"Celebrating?" Logan asks nervously, rubbing at his eyes and leaning away from Patton.

"Well, I had more things planned, but I suppose your tired." Patton hums sadly. Logan nods eagerly.

"Yes, very tired Patton. I'll go down to my room." His eyes flit to the door but he banishes the thought from his mind, standing up and stepping out of the box.

"Hold on Logan." Patton puts his hand out and places it on Logan's chest, stopping him. "It's our wedding night. So I'm letting you sleep in my room with me."

"Ohh..."Logan says quietly.

Patton grins brightly and grabs Logan's hand, skipping slightly to his bedroom door.

Pulling it open, Patton heads over to his wardrobe and opens it, pulling out a pair of comfy pajamas. Without a moment of hesitation Patton drops his pants, and Logan looks away hurriedly.

Patton gets into his pajamas and turns around. "Do you want to get changed?"

"I'm good." Logan squeaks out, staring down at Patton's comforter.

Patton pulls back the blankets and Logan nervously lays down, keeping his glasses on.

"Logie, that'll ruin your eyes." Patton takes Logan's glasses off in one fluid movement and sets them on his bedside table, cuddling up to Logan and wrapping his arms around Logan's waist.

Logan takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. This wasn't like last time, he just had to fall asleep, he just needed to fall asleep and he wouldn't even notice, he just needed-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 598 words


	10. Cooking, Punishments, and Movies Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Forced cuddling, talk of past punishments, forcing someone to wear different clothing, and locking someone in a room

Patton woke up extra early the next morning. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Logan had slept through the alarm. His poor baby was probably exhausted. He was so upset last night, but it wasn't Patton's fault! Logan shouldn't have pushed him away so harshly. Logan should have realized, he should've been grateful that was all Patton did! Patton got him nice things and even got Logan something so he could see his stupid stars again! Then Logan just starts yelling and cursing? No, Patton wasn't going to let that slide. Logan had to learn otherwise none of this was worth it. 

He had learned though. The punishment had worked and Logan had apologized and even slept with him. Now they could celebrate their marriage today! Logie could stay up here with Patton today!

After Patton took care of the rest of their family.

Patton sat up and kissed Logan's forehead gently before going over to the closet. Virgil needed to be punished today. He couldn't just get in the way of messing with his parents big day. Patton had just the idea how.

Patton slipped the key into the lock on the door downstairs, after double checking that the doors leaving the room were locked. He glanced over at Logan again. He couldn't help it, Logan was just so cute! Patton kissed Logan on the forehead again before slipping downstairs, balancing the many things he was holding and attempting not to trip. 

Patton stopped at the table first, setting everything down as quietly as possible. He quietly walked over to his kiddo's room and unlocked the door. He opened their closet door. Looking in he turned towards Virgil's side. Patton had doors installed to their closet so they had some privacy between each other. Patton picked through his key chain and found the one for Virgil's part of the closet. He locked it and took the clothes he had in his hand and hung them above Virgil's door. 

He stayed and admired the dress for a minute. All things considered it was a nice dress, not that Virgil would look at it like that. It would ruin his... aesthetic. It was light to dark blue dress with pink flowers decorating it. Gray sparkles were sprinkled over the dress. Patton was going to have to get a picture for the album before Virgil got too upset. 

He went back into the dining room and picked up a tray and one of the two notes on the table. The tray held what was normally Roman's food in smaller portions. He clicked open the door to Roman's room. He really should keep it cleaner, it was so messy. He knew the Roman was a writer, but that didn't mean he could just have paper everywhere. He'd have to talk to his brother about it tomorrow when his punishment was over. Patton put the tray and note on Roman's bedside table and left the room. The door clicks closed and Patton locked it with yet another key. 

Patton set up the kitchen table for his kiddos' breakfast and set off to his last errand; Logan's room. He walked in and glanced around. Logan's room was still a little messy from yesterday, papers were on the floor and a lamp had been knocked over while they were fighting. Patton picked up his lamp and groaned to find that the bulb had broken and glass was all over the floor. He took a paper and slid as much of the glass as he could onto a paper, cutting himself in the process. 

He threw the paper in the trash and walked over to the bed. He'd have to come down tonight to clean it up. He couldn't risk his kiddos or Logie cutting themself on it. 

Logan would just have to stay with him again tonight. 

Patton picked up the NASA sweater from last night and folded it up. He looked in the closet and found a pair of black sweatpants in the back. He grabbed the projector, locked the door to Logie's room, and brought the stuff upstairs. Logan was still very much asleep, though Patton could blame him. It was only about 5:30 and he was probably still tired. He locked the downstairs door back and set the clothes down on the bed. He took the projector into the living room and set it up to where once it was it was turned on the stars would cover the whole room instead of just one wall. 

Patton set up the living room for their day together. Patton was hoping that he would only have to leave Logan a few times to cook, at least until lunch. Patton finished the living room and left to the kitchen to work on breakfast before Logan woke up. 

Virgil wasn't sure when he woke up. Sometime before eight, that's the only thing he was sure of. The only reason he knew that was because that's what the clock said now. The bright red numbers were the only source of light in the room right now. The nightlight Patton had given him had turned off at some point. 

Virgil only got out of the bed because he was getting worried. Logan had yet to come to the room and wake them up and by now it was nearly nine. Logan always came in before nine to check on them, even if Patton hadn't come down yet. Though Patton was typically down by now. Virgil needed to go make sure everything was ok. 

Everything was, in fact, not ok. Virgil had gone out of the room to find everywhere completely empty and every door locked besides his own and the bathroom. Even Logan's, and his was never locked. As far as he could tell, Logan had never come down last night. After looking around everywhere for someone, he had even tried going into Roman's room, but the door was locked, he went to the dining table. 

There was breakfast. 

And a note:

Hey kiddos! I'm sorry for all the theatrics. Me and your Papa are spending the day together to celebrate our marriage! I'll be down to get Dami before lunch for his first cooking lesson! Virgil I expect to see you in the dress when I come down. If you're not your punishment may have to be longer. Do not try to wear Dami's clothes. Your uncle is on punishment too. Don't you dare try to talk to him through that door! I'll see you at lunch kiddos! Be good for Me!

Love, 

Dad<3<3<3

That solved most of the mystery's. Still not Logan's door though. Maybe it was locked to give him privacy? One thing Virgil knew for certain was that he was not wearing a dress again. 

Logan could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Bacon? Downstairs didn't have a kitchen? Where was he?

Yesterday's memories hit Logan like a train. The marriage, the yelling, the box, his glasses, falling asleep. He should have expected it. Patton kept saying they were engaged, it was only a matter of time before Patton actually made them get married. Of course his stupid emotions just had to get in the way of real life. He needed to be prepared. 

Logan tried to reach for his glasses before remembering again that they were in fact, not on his table. Patton had put them somewhere else last night. Logan was now successfully restricted to the bed unless he would like Patton to know he was awake, which wasn't something he was ready for right now. Or he could just run into walls and any other small things trying to find his glasses. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his glasses. It felt to much like his punishment, he could practically feel Patton's hands around him, feel his mouth on his shoulder, the gentle k-

"Logie? Are you awake yet? You're sleeping in awfully late."

"Y-yes Patton. I'm sorry, could you give me my glasses."

"Of course, bunny! Just let me finish this up!" True to his word Patton finished up and came back in, grabbing Logan's glasses from a table... on the other side of the room? Didn't Patton set them on a table close to the bed? 

"I have an amazing day planned for us Logie!"

"That's great Pat, shouldn't we already be downstairs? You said it was late?" Patton practically squealed at the nickname, Logan hadn't even realized he'd said it until then. 

"I already set everything up with the kiddos until lunch! We've got about four hours until I need to get Dami!" 

"That's... that's great Patton." Logan didn't think he could last four hours up here with him, alone. 

"Come on, It's time for breakfast bunny! you need to change first though!" 

"Change? I'm perfectly fine the way I am Patton." Patton shook his head quickly and reached for something on the side of the bed. 

"You've been wearing that since yesterday! And we're wearing pajamas today!" Patton stuffed a bundle of clothes into Logan's hands. He found the NASA sweatshirt Patton had given him last night and a pair sweatpants. 

"O-ok Patton. Could you just point me to the bathroom?" Logan hadn't been anywhere beyond the bedroom and the living room since he'd been here, and the living room was only the last night. Logan shivered at the memory. 

"What do you need a bathroom for Logie? We are married now." Logan's eyes widened at his suggestive tone before Patton broke into giggles, "I'm just kidding bunny! I know you like your privacy, come on!" just like that Patton was off the bed and pulling Logan to the door. Before Patton could push him towards the door he saw the box from last night. It felt like he was back in the dark, small space. Logan was knocked out of his thoughts when he tripped through the door to the bathroom. The door slammed closed.

"Be quick, won't you Logie? I don't want the food to get cold!" Logan took in a shaky breath and steadied himself on the wall. He took in a few deep breaths before stating to change as quickly as possible. There was no way he was letting Patton see him shirtless again. Or pants-less. "Logie, come on!" He opened the door as soon as Patton yelled. He was too scared to hold out on leaving for any longer. He had to stay out of that box. 

"Oh! You look so cute in that shirt Logie! I knew it would look great on you!" Logan shifted uncomfortably under Patton's gaze. 

"We should- um, we should eat, Patton, right? The food could get cold."

"Right! Ok, so I know it's a little different from what you normally eat, but I thought you might like some change!" Patton moved to pull Logan to the kitchen to show him... a lot of food. Bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, all kinds of breakfast foods. "So? What do you think?"

"That's- that's a lot Patton. I really don't need this much food."

"I know Logie! I was thinking you could try some and maybe come up with something else to eat in the mornings!" 

"I-I like what I've been eating. I really don't need-"

"Sit down and eat Logie. We still have plenty more to do today." Patton clearly wasn't leaving room for argument. 

"Y-yes Patton." Patton smiled brightly at Logan as he slipped into the seat. He piled a bit of every food onto Logan's plate. 

He tried to eat as fast as he could, he really just wanted to get back downstairs. Patton seemed to have a never ending pile of food. Patton finally decided that they could be done eating and put Logan back in the bedroom while he put everything up. Soon after Patton had dragged him to the living room. 

"So! I was thinking of a few different movies," Logan could see the box in the corner of his eyes, it didn't matter where he looked, "I know you like documentaries, but I like animated movies! I thought that maybe we could alternate movies to watch, or maybe you could just decide, or I could." Patton had started pulling movies from a shelf under the tv. Now it was either keep an eye on Patton or keep an eye on the box. Which was completely irrational. 

Why did he want so badly to keep an eye on the box? The box wasn't the most pressing issue. 

"Um, y-you can pick Patton," there was most likely nothing Logan hadn't already seen. 

"Aww, but I want you to choose! This is a reward after all. You took you punishment so well! Here," he stood up and sat the movies in Logan's lap, "choose from these! We'll probably only get to watch one. I need to get Dami for lunch!"

"Uh..." Logan shifted through the movies trying to find one they might both like, which was hard to do considering everything. There was only one animated movie, and it was Winnie the Pooh. Logan finally picked up a movie with a star cover on it. It looked the most interesting. Patton put it in the DVD player and grabbed the remote and came back over to the couch. 

Logan had wedged himself in a corner of the couch, which, in hindsight, was not a very good idea. Instead being the extra layer of protection from Patton, it was turning into a box. 

Box. 

It was intended to keep Patton from getting to close or catching him off-guard and maybe get the message across that he didn't want Patton close. Instead Patton was cuddling up into him and trapping him in the spot. His head was burying itself in Logan's shoulder and Patton''s hands were wrapped around Logan.

This was going to be a long movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2338 words


	11. Cooking, Punishments, and Movies Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: food mentions, burns, forced cross dressing, and yelling

Logan and Patton had finally finished the movie at around 12. Patton had set up the kitchen before going to get Damien and see if Virgil had put on his dress.

Virgil, surprising even himself, had put on the dress. Every time he tried to get away from it all he could think about was Patton pulling off his clothes and forcing him into the dress. He was scared of that happening again.

It really was pretty, and it looked almost like it was tailored specifically for him. It just... wasn't him. Seeing this on anyone else would have had him in awe at the sparkles and flowers, but with him it was just ... wrong.

It was too late to change back now though because Patton had come downstairs and was squealing and taking pictures and Virgil was very red.

Soon enough Patton and Damien had left upstairs for the kitchen and Damien's first lesson.

Patton had shown Logan how to start movies on the TV and left him a pile to choose from. He and Damien had soon picked out a relatively simple recipe from the cookbook. Soon the whole upper part of the house was full of giggles. Logan had gone through the pile many times and found nothing interesting.

Though, he was more preoccupied by the door.

It, of course, had a lock. Logan had learned long ago that Patton hadn't done anything stupid when taking them. Everything had locks, doors, cabinets, drawers, only Patton had the keys. Logan glanced over at the kitchen. Damien and Patton were still very much distracted. If he could just look maybe he'd know the lock? It was far fetched, sure, but it could work, couldn't it? Maybe he should just-

"Logie?" Of course, stupid thought. Patton had noticed before he even stood up, there was no way he could get to the door. "Come help us really quick, bunny! I can't get this right!" Logan was over as quickly as he could be.

"Yes, Patton?"

"Actually, I don't need help anymore, Dami here figured it out," Patton ruffled Damien's hair. "You look tired Lo. Maybe you should go take a nap. I'll let you know when we're ready to eat."

"Yes, Patton." Logan turned to leave, going back to Patton's room and laying on the bed.

There was no way he'd be able to sleep.

"Ahh! Careful it's burning!" Patton shrieks, quickly picking up the pot and setting it on the counter, frantically fanning it while he and Damien laughed hysterically.

"Ohh, so you think this is funny?" Damien said through snickers, splashing Patton with some of the water in the sink.

Patton gasped dramatically, splashing him back.

The two hold their stomachs, and Damien finally turns back to the pot, stirring it until it cooled.

"This fun?" Patton hums, moving back over to the mashed potatoes he was whisking.

"Mhm." Damien nods, still smiling. "I used to cook dinner with my dad all the time."

"What?"

Damien's eyes went wide when he realized what he said. "I didn't mean it!"

"Stop yelling, Damien." Patton hisses, grabbing his arm and dragging his son further away from the door. "You'll wake up your father from his nap."

"S-Sorry." Damien stuttered, wincing in pain as Patton's fingers dug into his wrist. "I'm really, really sorry d-dad."

Patton's gaze softens and he smiles sweetly, kissing Damien on the forehead. "It's okay sweetie. Just help me finish with the burgers."

Damien sighed quietly in relief and follows Patton back to the stove.

A few minutes pass in silence and Patton turns to Damien asking, "Want to see something cool?"

Damien nods eagerly, happy that Patton seemed okay to talk to again.

Patton grinned and with a quick movement of the pan, sends all three burgers into the air where they do a neat flip before landing back down.

The problem being, as they landed, a splash of grease went flying, landing on Damien with a scalding sizzle noise.

Damien screams, and Patton muffles him using his hand, watching as the boy's eyes fill with tears and wails beg to escape his throat.

"If you wake up your father Damien, I swear to god-" Patton cuts off but the crying teen gets the message.

Patton never swore, hated swearing.

Especially about the god he praised so highly.

Patton slowly takes his hand off of Damien's mouth.

The teen whimpers, doing his best not to cry.

"Now, go downstairs and get ready for dinner." Patton orders, "Don't you dare touch your arm, understand? Leave it be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 768 words


	12. Damien's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ignoring someone, self deprecating thoughts, past bullying, enabling self deprecating thoughts, crying, and overthinking

Logan was shaken awake harshly. He found a blurry Patton leaning over him.

"It's time to wake up Logie. We need a family meeting downstairs," Patton pushed his glasses onto Logan's face and gave him a quick kiss on the nose before leaving to go downstairs.

The room was quiet and dark when Damien woke up, which most likely meant that Virgil had already gone to the living room. The room was typically never dark when Virgil was in here. The dark freaked him out.

Damien was right, Virgil was in the living room, along with everyone else.

"Good morning Dami! Breakfast is on the table you want some, we already ate," Dad left to go upstairs right when he finished the sentence. Damien put a few pieces of bacon and some eggs on his plate before realizing the sudden quietness of the room. Normally someone was talking. Uncle Roman about the newest painting he made, or Papa about something he found that he thought might interest everyone. Sometimes Virgil even talks. Today there was... nothing.

They weren't ignoring him, were they? Surely they would've at least said good morning. They always said good morning. Even if he did something wrong. Maybe they were just being quiet this morning?

"Is everything ok?" No response. Nothing. You could probably hear crickets. Damien shrugged it off. He was probably overthinking it. It was probably nothing. Just not talkative this morning. That had to be it.

Damien could see them leaving the room out of the corner of his eye. He could just talk to Virgil when he went back to their room. He had to eat first. Dad didn't like when they skipped meals, or when they ate in their rooms.

Damien was starting to worry now. No one was talking to him. Uncle Roman and Papa wouldn't open their doors and Virgil wouldn't talk to him no matter how much he begged. At one point he had even tried to lock himself in the closet to get away from Damien, he only couldn't because Dad still had the door locked.

Virgil was so upset with him that he tried to lock himself away. Sure, Damien and Virgil didn't get along, but Virgil had never ignored him and run away! What did Damien do to make everyone so mad at him? He couldn't remember doing anything. Damien was near ready to cry. Then Virgil ran out of the room. That burst the dam. What did he do? He couldn't remember doing anything! 

This was starting to be worse than school! At least then people were talking to him. Sure, It was all insults, but at least then he didn't feel so isolated! Dad hadn't even come downstairs again! He was always back downstairs by this time! Had Damien made him mad as well?

Oh, great. Now he was crying! He could just imagine everyone calling him a cry baby when they found out.

"Dami?" the door clicked open and Dad walked in. "Oh, there you are. Why are you crying? Did you do something bad?"

"N-no, dad. I'm fine! I promise, I'm sorry."

"Hm, come knock on the upstairs door when you're done crying over nothing. Really, you should get your emotions more under control. It's no wonder everyone thought you were just a big baby when you were in school. You're nearly 18 Damien." Patton left Damien alone in the room yet again.

He had done something to upset Dad, hadn't he? That was the only explanation. It had been his slip up yesterday hadn't it? Oh, he thought Dad had been ok with it. it was only a momentary lapse, he hadn't even realized it had happened. It was stupid, that man wasn't his father anymore! If he ever was...

What if what he thought had been right? What his parents had just decided that he was too much? Just told Patton to take him? They might've, they hadn't always been happy with him. If that was true then he should be happy that Pa- dad had taken him in.

He needed to fix this. Dad was mad and it was his fault.

Damien could feel the knocks on the door around him. His heart was going a million miles a minute. He didn't have anything to give Dad. He'd looked, and no one was talking to him so he couldn't ask them for help.

What if he'd done something to upset them too?

No, he couldn't focus on that. He needs to make dad happy first, maybe that's what's upsetting everyone else.

The door upstairs clicked open and all words completely left Damien's mouth.

"Well, Did you need something Damien? Or are you just trying to waste more of my time?"

"I'm sorry Dad." Oh, great. You could barely understand him. His emotions needed to shut up! "I-I didn't mean to! It just slipped out and-and-and"

"Oh, hush Damien. It's alright, come here," Patton opened his arms for a hug and Damien all but collapsed into them. "You're so good. You're so good," Patton scooped Damien up in a bridal carry and took him over to the bed, gently setting him on it, before climbing in himself. Damien cuddled up as close as he could get to Patton, desperate for the contact and to talk to someone.

It's not fun being left in your own brain for a full day.

It was about a full hour of reassurances and cuddles before Patton decided it was time to start on dinner. Damien was more than happy to assist.

He made sure not to mess up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 937 words


	13. Sleeping Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Locking someone in box, forcing someone to move rooms, moving personal items, begging, crying

"Logan?"

Logan blinked lazily as his vison came into focus with Patton placing his glasses on for him.

"Wha-? Patton?" He mumbles, lazily sitting up, suddenly noticing Patton's room was quite...Different. "Why's my stuff in here?"

Glancing around the room showed all the things that used to be his, meshing together with Patton's things horrifically.

"Surprise! Now that we're married, you can sleep with me!"

Of course Patton would say it like it was a reward.

"Patton...You know me..." Logan says slowly, trying to think of the best way to tell Patton to fuck off without loosing a hand. "I prefer...Solitude, when I'm trying to sleep. I would much prefer it if-"

"Don't be silly!" Patton giggles, brushing him off with a playful roll of his eyes. "You want to sleep with me! I'm your husband!"

"I-Patton, I don't know if I'm ready to sleep with you yet. I mean, this is all so new and-"

"Oh come on Logie! You've been just fine sleeping with me since we got married! Just think! When you wake up you'll see my face first, and I'll see yours! And I know the room could use a little... work on making everything fit better, but we can work on it! I promise that you'll-"

"Patton!" That came out as more of a shout than Logan had originally intended, but it had shut him up. "I-I really don't think we should do this yet. I still want my space and I think the others might still need some adjusting, I mean Rom-"

"Logie. Are you doubting my ability to know what my family needs?"

"I-no! Of course not!" this was starting to look like Logan's cue to exit. Maybe he should make a break for the stairs? The door might be unlocked?

"That's what it sounded like. Now maybe we should-" That was the course of action Logan chose. Of course, the door was locked. It wasn't like Logan had any luck on his side.

"Bunny!" Logan was pulled away from the door and his vision already started to blur. It was really hard to hold himself together these days. "What do you think you're doing? It's far too early to wake the kiddos up! And you're not going back down. So I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish." Iron hands kept him locked in Patton's grip as he pet Logan's hair. His skin crawled at the motions.

"Patton please! Just let me stay downstairs! I know you want us to be part of your stupid family, but I can't! I won't feed into this anymore!" His eyes were already blurring from the tears, "We're not your family and we never will be!" What was coming out of his mouth was only realized once it was gone. "Wait-"

"You know I have to punish you now, right?" Patton asked, his eyes narrowing. Logan's eyes widened in fear.

"W-Wait, please, Patton! I'm sorry! I promise I didn't mean it!"

"Hush." Patton orders, "I'm nice Logan. So I'm going to be nice, okay? I'll let you chose your punishment. Isn't that nice?"

"I-I-" Logan hiccuped.

"Sh! I'll be back in just a moment Logie. Don't. Move." Patton left to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a piece of paper.

"Here you go Logie! Choose from these," The paper was put in front of Logan, filled with loopy handwriting. There were so many on there. Between that and the blur of his eyes it was so hard to read.

"P-Patton, please! I promise, I-I didn't mean it!"

"Choose. I won't ask again. You choose, or I choose for you."

Cuddles. Ropes? The box. Definitely not that one again. Collar? Absolutely not. There were others on the page, but he could barely make them out.

"I-um," Logan pointed at what he hoped was ropes, he couldn't bring himself to actually say it, he could barely see it himself.

"Really?" Why did Patton's voice sound slightly surprise? "Okay. Remember, you chose the box, not me." What?

"I-I didn't- I-" Stupid words wouldn't come out! Why won't they come out?!

"Yes, you did Logie. Look, your hand is even still on it!" Logan let out a sob once his vision was clear enough to see the list. He had, in fact, accidentally put his hand over the box instead of the ropes. "Oh, shh. You chose it, didn't you?" Patton started to move Logan over to the living room. Logan tried to wiggle out of his grasp, which really wasn't working.

"N-no, I-I didn't- I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Use your words bunny."

"I didn't mean to! P-Patton, please! L-let me choose something else! Please!" They were right next to the box now. If Logan really wanted to avoid it he need to convince Patton fast. "I- you can-can choose! Just-just please something else, please!"

"You chose what you chose Logie. It's too late to change now. Now, be a good boy for me, won't you? Will you get in the box for me? Hm? Please?" In return Logan gripped onto Patton's shirt.

"Patton, please! Don't- don't put me in there! I promise, I promise I'll-I'll be good!"

"No! Stop asking, now will you please get in the box for me? It'll be over quicker if you listen and get in." Logan slowly stepped into it, still gripping Patton's shirt. Patton grabbed Logan's shoulder and pushed him into a sitting position in the box. "Please, lay down Logie. I'm getting tired of fighting you." Logan let another sob and slowly laid down in box. "Aren't you good? Huh, baby? You're so good. Patton pried Logan's hand off his shirt and laid it down next to him in the box.

"Good boy, such a good boy for me." Patton grabbed the cap and closed it, leaving Logan in complete darkness. "I'll let you out after breakfast! I'll see you soon bunny!"

"Wait! Patton, please! Please! Don't leave me! Don't leave me in here-" The door to the kitchen slammed shut. "-alone." Logan's voice dropped to a whisper. It was so small in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 990 words


	14. New Additions to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cursing, talk of punishments, talk of kidnapping, crying, and pleading

NINE MONTHS LATER~

Remus carefully stapled his brother's poster to a electrical pole, then continues walking. He finally ends up at the mall, where he sees someone standing with posters.

"Uhh, excuse me, have you seen my brother, Roman? He's been missing for a year now." He shows the person Roman's picture and they frown.

"Sorry. Have you seen this kid? He's...He's been missing for a year now too. He's going to be fourteen in two months."

Remus peered at the picture, then shook his head. "No, sorry."

The kid looked nice enough, shaggy black hair and greyish blue eyes, he didn't look like the type to run away.

Remus hoped the same thing for this kid he hoped for his brother everyday.

I hope he's not dead.

Remus continued into the mall, occasionally stopping to show people Roman's poster.

"Have you seen my brother?" He asks one particularilly nice look man, who was standing outside of a hair salon, a small bag in his hands.

Patton pursed his lips, forcing a smile. "Can't say I have hunny!" He chirps, "Sorry."

"It's...It's fine..." Remus mutters dejectedly, handing Patton one of the posters. "Take it? Just in case you see him? My name and number is on the poster."

He leaves, heading back outside to start the walk home, and Patton glares down at the poster.

"Remus, huh?" He muses, starting to head towards the pet store. "Well, Remus it seems to me like you're going to be a big problem."

Patton pushes the thought out of his head for the moment, he had things to get for Virgil. The hair dye was going to be saved for his birthday, all the purple streaks in Virgil's hair had been growing out as the months passed, and now his hair was back to being full black, something that Virgil despised.

So occasionally Patton would get more purple hair dye for him, occasionally visiting Kai as the poor kid and his parents confided to Patton about how much they missed Virgil.

This time though, Patton would be saving the hair dye for Virgil's birthday, only seven weeks away.

As the year with his family had slowly passed, Virgil began having nightmares more frequently, despite the nightlight being used religiously.

So, the obvious solution, was to get Virgil a puppy.

It seemed smart to Patton, it was a reward in itself, the puppy could sleep with Virgil and help comfort him, and the whole family could play with it.

So, Patton peered into each cage carefully, he had to get just the right puppy, and he finally noticed a small Shiba Inu playfully tossing and grabbing a tennis ball.

"Awww!" Patton squeals, "Look at you!"

"Do you want to hold her?" One of the employees asks, walking over and wiping her hands off on a wet paper towel.

"Yes please." Patton nods.

The worker unlocks the door and opens the puppy's cage, taking her out to Patton and placing her in his arms.

The puppy wriggles around slightly, yapping happily and licking Patton's chin.

"Do you like her?" The worker asks hopefully. Patton nods.

"I'd like to adopt this puppy please."

"Of course." The worker goes over to the cash register and Patton hands her five hundred notes.

As a second thought, he buys a collar for the puppy, more for show than anything, then begins the drive back home.

Once back in the safety of his house, Patton lets all his anger out, smashing a few plates and breaking a vase.

The puppy whines in confusion from her crate, and there's a faint knocking from what was now Logan and Patton's private room.

"Patton?" Logan's quiet voice creeps under the door, a slight nervous tinge to his voice. "Is there something wrong?"

Patton takes out his key and unlocks the door, opening it and fuming.

"Pa-Patton?" Logan stutters nervously. "What's...What's wrong?"

"Remus, is wrong." Patton growls.

"Re-Remus, who's that?" Logan asks, feigning confusion.

Roman had told him all about his brother coming to save them before they learned about the cameras.

"Don't fuck with me, Logan, I know you know about Remus!" Patton yells, "Just tell me how to fix it!"

"I-I..." Logan rasps and his eyes water. "I don-..."

"Of course you do Logan!" Patton pats Logan's shoulder harshly, making him flinch. "You're the smartest person I know, so you know how to fix this! Now tell me!"

Logan lets out a broken sob and hides his face in his hands. "I don't know, I don't know!" He repeats.

"Well do you need some time to think?" Patton seethes, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the box.

"No, no, no, no, no! Patton, please, please don't put me in there! I don't know! Please!" Logan wails, pulling against Patton.

Not that that did much.

Patton turns to look at him, his eyebrow raised. "Then give me an answer, Lo. That's all I want darling, just an answer, you can give that to me, right?"

As Patton spoke his grip on Logan loosened and he danced his fingertips up and down Logan's arms.

"I just want to keep my family safe, Lolo...My family...Hmm..." Patton pauses in thought and suddenly brightens, "He'll just have to join our family!"

"What?" Logan's eyes grow wide and Patton plants a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for helping me Logie!" Patton chirps, guiding Logan back into his room and locking the door.

"Patton wait!" Logan pleads through the door, but he was reasoning with air.

Patton was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 925 words


	15. An Addition to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: watching someone, kidnapping, intrusive thoughts, spider mention, death mention, drugging, knife, stabbing

Patton peeked out from behind building where he was watching Remus. He didn't have the time to get closer to Remus like the others. He'd just have to depend on his connection to Roman.

He had a little bit of a plan. It was certainly not set up the way he had it before. It wasn't even fully thought through! But he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't let Remus destroy the family he had worked so hard to get together.

He would do whatever he had to to keep that from happening.

"Remus, was it right?" The man turned around to face Patton. He still had the posters in his hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry, who are you?" He looked down, seeing the poster in Patton's hand.

"Sorry, I probably should have called, I just remembered seeing you near here and I figured it would stupid to call when I knew where you were."

"Oh, that's alright! Did you need something?"

"Yeah, um," Patton gestured for Remus to follow him, leading him to a more separated place before turning around quickly and pulling the knife from under the poster. "Shhh," Patton whispered, holding a finger to his lips. "Don't yell, ok?" Remus' eyes widened at the knife.

"What are you doing?" Remus started to back away.

"Don't move. I don't want to have to hurt you Remus." Patton moved closer and grabbed Remus' arm. "Just walk with me, m'kay? We're gonna go to my car." He started to pull Remus towards the opposite side of the street.

"Firefly is the opposite of waterfall." Remus blurts out, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

"What?" Confusion crossed Patton's face.

"Uh, spiders aren't able to chew. They insert their poison fluid into their victims body until it melts off, then they just suck it."

"Stop it."

"3 days after you die the enzymes that digest food start to digest you."

"Stop that!" Patton was starting angry.

"Dead people can still get goosebumps! The first sense that usually goes when you die is sight."

"Shut up Remus!" Patton turned to Remus, the knife dug into his stomach. "Shut. Up. Now come on." Patton's fingers dug into Remus' arm.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

"That's not your problem right now." He said it to Remus like he was talking to a five year old. "We're just gonna go for a quick ride! Well, for you it's gonna be quick. It's actually really long. I guess it needs to be, that is the point!" They reached a pastel blue colored car. Patton opened the door. "Now, get in the car."

"Why should I? You're probably just going to kill me anyway! Why should I make it any easier for you?" Patton seemed to think that was funny.

"I'm not going to kill you Remus! You wanna see your brother don't you? I'm taking you to see him. Now, come on. Get in the car." Patton gestured toward the door. Remus reluctantly stepped into the car. Patton closed the door and slipped the knife back into his pocket. He got into the front and started the car. Pressing the button to start the gas in the backseat. He sincerely hoped he would never have to use this again.

Patton pulled up to the driveway and checked the back to make sure Remus was still asleep before getting out. He carried Remus in, grabbing something from the passenger seat.

Logan was still locked in the bedroom. The cameras said he had stopped pounding on the door an hour ago. Which was good! Patton didn't need his bunny accidentally hurting himself.

He set Remus on the couch before heading over to the bedroom door and unlocking it. Logan had, at some point fallen asleep. He was probably exhausted, especially after all that yelling. His bunny was so worried about him! Honestly, it was adorable. Patton shook Logan awake, his eyes widening when he noticed Patton had come back.

"I-Patton! You're back! Did- did you really...?"

"Really what, bunny?"

"Did you really," Logan paused, trying to phrase it without upsetting Patton, "take Remus?"

"Mhm! He's in the living room now! But never mind that, I have something for you! Just give me one minute to get it!" Patton kissed Logan on the nose before leaving, coming back with a giant bear. "Here!" he set the bear in Logan's lap. It was a pastel blue with stars all over it. "Do you like it? I was trying to find something for you! As a reward, for helping me figure out what to do with Remus, and I saw this in the store window! And it looked perfect! With the stars and the blue, I thought you might like it!"

"I- um, Thank you, Patton. It's... nice. What are you going to do with Remus?"

"Take him downstairs of course! I figure Roman might like to see his brother. And he has to go down at some point. He certainly can't stay up here, I'd much rather it be just us!" Patton pulled Logan up from the bed, "Come on!" Patton grabs Logans hand and pulls him to the living room where Remus was still asleep. It was still shocking to Logan that Patton had taken Remus.

A whining came from the side of the room and that's when Logan noticed the crate. "What's that?" Logan asked, pointing at the crate.

"Oh! I forgot about them! Poor baby, I didn't mean to leave you in there all day!" Patton opened the crate and out came a dog. "They're a gift! For Virgil! He's been having so many nightmares recently, I thought it might be nice to have a puppy around, maybe she can help with the nightmares." Patton pet the dog for a minute.

"Here! Why don't you play with her for a minute while I go get Remus situated. Just don't ruin the surprise, I wanna show him later!"

Patton picked Remus up and took him downstairs and set him on the couch. "Family meeting! Everyone out here please!" Virgil and Damien poked their heads out first noticing Remus. Roman took a minute longer to come.

"Well, here's the newest-" Patton is cut off by Roman charging towards him.

"What the hell!" Roman shoved Patton back against the wall and attempted to hit him before he felt a stabbing pain. Looking down he noticed Patton's hand still around a knife that was currently lodged in his stomach. His mouth fell open in shock, staring down at the blood slowly seeping into his shirt and onto Patton's. A noise of surprise left his mouth and he stumbled back slightly.

Patton pulls his hand back, dislodging the knife in the process and dropping it on the ground. Almost robotically, he pushed Roman into his room quickly and took Remus in the room, quickly setting him down on the bed. He left and grabbed the knife to head back downstairs, leaving the two still stunned kids downstairs.

He decided to clean up the knife, ignoring Logan's questions about the yelling when he came back. He slipped it back into the block and went back down, telling Logan to stay upstairs when he tried to follow.

Patton's breathing quickened as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Seeing Damien and Virgil's fear when he came down, the blood on the floor where he'd stabbed Roman, there was blood on his shirt.

He walked over to Damien and Virgil. Virgil backed away as far as he could while Damien just froze.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- to hurt your uncle Roman. He just- just came towards me. I didn't know what to do. Please forgive me. I promise I'll try and help him as best as I can. I'm so, so sorry."

"Of course I forgive you dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1318 words


	16. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, screaming, cursing, stabbing mention, head trauma, stitches, alcohol mention, fainting

Virgil's eyes practically went red.

"How can you forgive him?!" He screeches, shoving Damien harshly. Damien stumbles backwards in shock, his head slamming into the wall. "He fucking stabbed Roman!"

Damien cries out in pain and Patton grips onto Virgil's arm, drawing little dots of blood as he shoves him through the open door into Remus's room, slamming the door closed.

Damien screams, and Patton rushes over to him, inspecting the blood running down his head and staining his shirt. Hearing Damien scream, Logan raced into the hallway and kneeled down to inspect Damien's head.

"Logan!?" Patton panics, "Damien's bleeding!"

"I see that Patton." Logan mutters sarcastically, gingerly touching the small cut on Damien's head.

Damien screams louder, his voice cracking and Patton squeezes his hand comfortingly, hoping to distract the poor boy.

"He needs stitches." Logan decides, turning to Patton.

"Okay, there's some thread in the medicine cabinet." Patton rambles, "And I think there's a needle in my bathroom-"

"Patton he needs to go to the hospital!" Logan yells.

"No, no, no, he can't, they'll take him away from me." Patton babbles, "He needs to stay here where he's safe and with me-"

"Enough Patton!" Logan screeches, pulling Damien closer to him and away from Patton. "I'm not doing this any longer! Roman and Damien both need immediate medical attention from trained professionals, which I am not! Give. Me. The. Keys."

Patton blanches, running upstairs.

"Patton?!" Logan screams.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Logan lays Damien down, rushing into the bathroom and searching the medicine cabinet.

The thread was there, as Patton had said, along with a small piece of cloth, with three pins sticking through it. Through shaking hands, Logan threads the needle, then grabs a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Heading into Roman's room, he ignores the nervous glares from Remus, bending down next to Roman, who was breathing heavily.

"Okay, It's going to be fine." Logan promises, cutting Roman's shirt off and unscrewing the top for the alcohol.

Remus gives a glance at Roman.

"It's okay." Roman promises him. "He's the nice one."

Logan pours the alcohol on Roman's chest, and he bites back a scream, biting down on his hand.

"Sorry." Logan winces, his hand shaking as he sticks the needle through Roman's chest. Roman screams, his eyes fluttering into the back of his head.

Logan freezes, hearing Patton's footsteps coming back downstairs.

"Keep going!" Remus snaps, his eyes wide.

Roman blanches as Logan continues the stitches, quickly passing out.

Patton leaves Amelia to work on stitching up Damien's head, opening the door to Remus's room and pulling the sobbing Virgil out.

"You are in big trouble." Patton hisses, beginning to drag the screaming boy upstairs.

"Patton please, I didn't mean to!" Virgil wails, his arm turning dark with bruises where Patton held him too tight. "I'm sorry!"

Behind him, the door to Patton's room slams closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 476 Words


	17. Inviting a "friend" to dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sensory deprivation, locking someone in a box, malnourishment, ropes, changing in front of someone

Logie? Can you get dressed please? A friend of mine is coming over." Patton peered his head around the doorway, smiling at his little bunny, still sitting on the bed like a good boy.

"Sure Patton." Logan stands and walks over to the wardrobe, not caring that he was only wearing a pair of boxes and shorts. He pulls out a pair of jeans and one of his shirts, pulling the shirt over his head and dropping the shorts to the floor.

Patton giggles and skips into the living room, a small bounce in his step as he sat down on the couch.

Logan soon comes out, fully dressed, including shoes.

He didn't like walking around the house barefoot, so Patton didn't give him a second glance.

"Gosh, I can't wait for them to meet you, bunny!" Patton giggles as Logan joins him on the couch. Patton pulls him closer to his side, pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead and brushing out Logan's hair with his fingers. "I know you'll be a perfect little angel, won't you bunny? And Damien is going to help me cook a nice big dinner, and it'll all be so lovely!"

"That sounds wonderful Patton." Logan truly didn't know anymore if there was any substance behind what he said to Patton.

Would any of it matter?

Or could he spend the rest of his life silent, just nodding in agreement with whatever Patton desired?

A loud knock sounds at the door and Patton squeals. "Here's here! Head downstairs Logan, I want you, Remus, and Roman to entertain my guest while Dami and I make dinner!"

"What about..." Logan took a shaky breath, "What about Virgil?"

Patton paused, and for a moment an angry look crossed over his face, before it went back to neutral and he waved his hand dismissively.

"His punishment is over. You can let him out now." He tosses Logan the key and heads over to answer the door. Logan quickly races downstairs and throws open the door to the room Damien and Virgil shared.

Inside the room was the box Logan had dreaded for months, years, however long they had been here.

He unlocks the top and opens it, peering inside.

Virgil made no move to show he noticed him, and how could he? He was tightly bound, his eyes covered with a blindfold, no words or pleas could escape him, and headphones over his ears blocked out all sound.

Logan stands back up and turns off the light, shutting the door.

Making a cradle with his arms, he gently picks up the thin, malnourished boy.

Virgil flinched away from the touch, but seemed to relax when he was placed down on his bed, practically melting with how soft it was.

Logan undid Virgil's bonds, and Virgil remained still and compliant. He gently tore the tape off his mouth and Virgil licked his lips. They were dry and cracked, and every second Logan had too look at how thin this young teenager was, greasy hair from days without a shower, his stomach rumbling every few seconds, he hated Patton more.

Children were supposed to be cared for, a nurtured, and loved.

And it killed Logan that that was what Patton thought this was.

Logan takes the headphones off of Virgil; the recording was so loud he could hear it, "Virgil will be good for his dads. Virgil will be good for his dads. Virgil will be-"

A repetition, over and over at a volume that was already giving Logan a headache.

Finally, he takes the blindfold off, watching Virgil's eyes crack open and shut as if he were being burned by a bright light, even though Logan had turned the lights off specifically because of this.

Finally his eyes adjust enough, and he opens them fully, looking blankly at Logan.

"Virgil?" Logan asks nervously.

"Yes dad?" Virgil says quietly, staring right at Logan's eyes, making Logan shiver.

"Virgil it's me, it's Logan, not Patton." Logan gently grabs ahold of Virgil's shoulders.

Virgil flinches, and his eyes move to the floor, but he doesn't say or do anything else.

"Virgil? You're worrying me, what's wrong?" Logan asks, starting to panic.

"Nothing dad." Virgil answers.

"I'm not your dad, Virgil!" Logan says slightly louder, beginning to hyperventilate, "I've never even met your father!"

"Don't be silly." Virgil says, monotone. "You're my dad, you and Patton."

"No we're not, c'mon Virgil." Logan shakes him a little, "This isn't funny, stop it!"

"Sorry..." Virgil mumbles.

"Logan, bunny? Virgey?" Patton calls from down the hall, "Where are my boys?"

Virgil quickly heads over to the door and opens it, peering down the hall before racing over to Patton.

Logan follows numbly behind, watching as Patton lifts the small teenager up and sets Virgil on his hip.

"I missed you Virgey!" Patton coos, kissing Virgil lightly on the forehead.

Virgil giggles, making an "Ew" face, and wipes off his forehead.

"Everyone, this is Alex." Patton introduces, gesturing to the man behind him.

Alex briefly looked Logan up and down while Patton was occupied with getting Virgil into the bathroom to take a shower, smirking.

Logan felt a shiver run down his spine, his eyes flitting over to Remus and Roman.

The twins stood closely together, looking uncertainly at Alex.

"He's going to be staying-"

The rest of Patton's words drowned out. Logan stared down at the floor, but it felt like a million eyes were staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 912 words


	18. Bloody Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drugging, kidnapping, unwanted touching, gun, gunshot, death mention, hitting a crate with a dog in it

All throughout dinner, Alex's eyes stayed subtly locked on Logan, watched every single thing he did. At one point, Patton excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Logan could feel Alex's leg move, until his leg was pressed against Logan.

Logan decided Patton, for now, was definitely the lesser of two evils.

After what seemed like an eternity, dinner ended, and Virgil and Damien were sent to bed, the four of them moving into the living room to quietly chat as a movie played in the background.

Eventually, Roman and Remus excused their selves, and Logan thought of doing the same. He had begun to feel woozy, and tired, almost like he was intoxicated.

Alex finally tells Patton he had to be leaving for the night, and seeing how late it was, Patton takes Logan upstairs to get ready for bed.

Logan collapses under the covers, falling asleep before Patton was even done changing. Patton snuggles up next to him, slowly falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

Around two in the morning, a good four hours before anyone was expected to wake up, something jostles Logan awake.

He unexpectedly realizes he's standing in the upstairs living room, and someone's arm was holding him up.

"Mmm?" Logan's head tries to support itself, but he still felt so dazed.

The person holding him chuckles, continuing to lead him over to the front door. The puppy whines in her crate, scratching at the sides.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt." Alex growls, kicking the cage and making her yelp.

He opens the door, so normally locked it seemed so unnerving.

Cold wind slips around Logan and he shivers, his legs trudging as Alex guides him to a truck, opening the door and lifting him into the passenger seat.

Alex gets into the front and starts the car, beginning to drive down the mountain.

"Wha'er you doin'?" Logan slurs, finally managing to get a sentence out.

"Go back to sleep."

Logan can't help but listen, his eyes slowly drifting shut as he leaned against the window.

Logan drifts in and out of consciousness, jolting awake as Alex slammed on the brakes with a curse and got out of the car, pulling Logan out and putting something cold above his ear.

Logan felt like he was standing there for forever, eventually falling back asleep on his feet.

A loud shot cracks through the alley way and Alex tries to pull himself and Logan out of the way.

Logan stumbled backward, a hot and searing pain shooting throughout his chest.

Another loud noise screams through this place.

Faint, panicked words drift lazily through his brain, but it's like speaking another language. The only thing he can make out is "Logan" and "So sorry!"

It almost sounds like Patton, but why would Patton be worried?

He crashes to the ground, his vision blurring as a ringing sound takes over his hearing.

He can taste blood, cold and metallic, it feels like his mouth is filled with pennies.

A mouth filled with pennies, what a silly thought, he thinks to himself.

His vision wavers, was the basement ceiling always this bright?

And cold, it was so, so cold.

Logan shivers, and more pain sprouts within him.

I really hope I haven't broken something, he thinks next, Patton would never take me to the doctor, and I don't think that nurse is really-

Sirens?

Had someone finally come for them, were they-?

Were they finally free?

A silly childish giggle escapes him, they couldn't be, they were going to die in that basement.

Was he outside?

Logan's vision finally focuses enough to look up.

Ohh.

He had forgotten that the stars were so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 620 words


	19. In the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hospitals, cursing, threats, threats of starvation

There was this incessant beeping happening. If it would just shut up Logan could sleep better. It was also really bright, but the beeping was more bothering. Did Patton set an alarm? He did usually, but it never woke him up. Why is it so fucking bright in here?

"Lo? Logan, baby, can you open your eyes for me?" Why did Patton care if he opened his eyes right now? He was here, with him. He was alive, why couldn't Patton just let him sleep? He was so tired, and everything hurt. "Logie, I'm so sorry. I promise, I won't let you get hurt again." Logan finally opened his eyes. He might as well not make Patton mad.

Holy fuck it was bright. Why is it so bright? "Logie! You're awake!" A dark mass crashed into Logan's side. He let out a groan of pain.

"Sir, if you could please just-"

"Don't say anything about home, Logie. Or everyone back home is going to be stuck down there and they don't have enough food to last. As far as everyone else needs to know, unless I say otherwise, we are happily married. M'kay Logie?"

"Dr. Heart! Please, get off your husband or I will have you removed from the room until Dr. Heart is cleared to leave!"

"Ok, ok! I'm just so happy he's awake."

"I understand, but I need to check everything for your husband, please leave the room for a moment."

"Could I please just stay with him? Please? I just need to be able to see he's ok."

The nurse reluctantly agreed. Patton was family, technically. No matter how annoying he was while he was trying to check Logan out.

Logan was quiet the whole time, not wanting to say the wrong thing and get Patton caught. Who knows if he would actually keep what he said, but Logan didn't want to take chances.

He wouldn't be the cause of their deaths.

"Well, you are doing well for someone who was just shot. In fact, I'd actually like to talk to you about that. Er- well, the police would." The nurse had finished all his tests.

"That won't be necessary. I doubt they would be able to do much of anything. I do think it was an accident."

"Being that as it may Dr. Heart, you still have to have something on record of this. We still need a report."

"Could we at least wait until Logie is feeling better to do this? He doesn't need to be stressed over this. I'm sure he barely remembers anything. I mean, it all happened so quick. I didn't even realize what had happened until he was on the ground. Who knows how much he could." When had Patton become such a good liar? Probably when he decided kidnapping would be a good thing to do.

Maybe he always had been.

"Patton's right. I really don't remember much," He wasn't lying, exactly. He couldn't remember much. If he had to do this he might as well be as close to the truth as possible.

"Alright. I suppose we could try and see if you know more on the day of discharge." The nurse took his clipboard and left.

Patton turned to face Logan. He climbed into the bed beside him, a tight fit to say the least, and started to comb his hands through Logan's hair. "Such a good boy, Logie. So good. You really had me worried. I'm so sorry for getting you hurt. I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home. I have to leave tonight to make sure everyone is ok. Promise me you'll be good?"

"Yes, Patton. I promise," Logan curled up as much as he could away from Patton before being pulled back around and into Patton's chest.

"That's good bunny. Do you forgive me? 'M so sorry," Patton wrapped his hands around Logan and buried his face in Logan's hair.

"Yes Patton. I forgive you. When can we go home?" It would be harder to slip up there. Yes, that was it. Not because Logan was scared of everyone he met hurting him like the last couple he had met.

Patton smiled brightly through Logan's hair. He had called it home.

"Soon? Maybe, I'm not sure bunny, they have to check some things first. Probably a few days."

A few days. Logan should be able to last that long. He just didn't have to slip up. How hard could that be?

He could see the stars through the window. It was just barely, they were more like little dots. The blinds were hard to see through to begin with, but Patton had taken away his glasses because it was late and he thought that if he did that Logan would sleep, but he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

Not when he was so close to the stars. They could be the worst quality picture and Logan wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from them. Which they practically were, without his glasses at least.

He'd been here two days. Patton had barely left his side, only going a few times to go to the restroom and to check on the others. Patton was currently in an arm chair, waiting for him to drift off before he went anywhere, which wouldn't be long now. He was exhausted.

The stars started to drift out to even blurrier as it got harder to keep his eyes open.

Patton's jaw clenched as he stared at the TV. "Two of our supposed missing people have once again turned up, at a hospital in Marsh. When questioned about their disappearances, both admitted to having eloped, but that leaves many unanswered questions about a few other missing person's cases, that all seem to tie back to one Patton-"

Patton turns off the TV, turning back to look at Logan, fast asleep in his hospital bed."Wake up bunny." He chirps, his voice sweet and light, "It's time to go!"

Logan stirred slightly, staring up at Patton with a yawn as he blindly reached for his glasses and put them on. "I thought I wasn't getting released until tomorrow?"

"The doctors said you were good to go today!" Patton chirps. The lie was so obvious it was impossible for Logan not to notice, but he didn't want to argue and risk someone getting hurt. Standing, he barely has time to grab his coat before Patton pulls him towards the door, hurriedly dragging him to the elevator and pushing the one button.

The elevator closed as Logan watched a nurse turn into his room. Maybe she would cause a panic quick enough to stop Patton?

They hit the bottom floor too quickly for Logan's taste. Patton dragged him off the second the door opened. They reached the pastel blue car that Logan remembered so clearly from what was supposed to be their trip. That felt like a lifetime ago.

Logan slipped in and his door slammed closed as soon as he was clear. Patton got in the drivers side and turned around to go through the back before coming out with a piece of fabric.

"Turn around." Patton gestured for him to face away from him.

"What?"

"Turn around, I need to put this on you. Just for safety, I promise as soon as we get home I'll take it off." Logan reluctantly turned so Patton could tie it on. Couldn't he just see the stars a little longer before he had to go back to the hellhole.

The car started and soon they were leaving, on their way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1267 words


	20. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blindfolds, burning, branding, choking, lighter, ropes

Patton pulled into the driveway and got out, leaving Logan in the car for a minute while he walked over to his end. He helped Logan out quickly, leaving the blindfold on and starting to lead him slowly towards the house. Patton stopped right next to the porch, moving to push Logan to sit.

"Wh-what's happening? Patton, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh. Just a moment." Patton pushed his head up and slowly slipped the blindfold-

Oh. That's what.

The stars.

They weren't off some projector this time, or Logan squinting, trying to see through a blurry window without his glasses on, or while he's shot on the ground. No, this was real. and here, now. And so, so beautiful. So many. If only he could stay forever.

"Do you like it? I thought you might like this better than any other reward I could think of." He was reminded of Patton as he curled into Logan's side.

"Thank you Patton. It's- it's beautiful." Patton squealed.

"I hoped you would like it! It's only for a few minutes though. I need to change your bandages soon." Only a few minutes. Of course. Why would it be any longer?

It was over far too fast, Patton pulling him up and away to inside.

He couldn't stay. He couldn't leave the stars again.

Before Logan knew it he had started running. He only thought for a second before doing it. He couldn't go back in that damn house.

"Logan!" Logan ignores the burning pain in his side, wincing in agony. He couldn't take it anymore, falling like a dead weight on the ground. Logan starts crawling, crying out when Patton's hand grabs onto his ankle and pulls him back. Patton drags Logan back towards the house, small rocks and sticks leaving tiny cuts on his stomach and legs.

They came to the house and Patton dragged Logan through the doorway turning to lock the door once Logan was in. Logan attempted to back away from Patton only getting about a foot before the pain became too much and Patton had turned back around.

"Where do you think you're going Logie?" Patton moved quickly towards Logan, grabbing him by his hair and starting to drag him to the room.

"W-wait! Patton! I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean-" Patton dragged him into a semi standing position before pushing him onto the bed.

"Didn't mean to what? Didn't mean to go into the woods? Didn't mean to take advantage of a reward?" Patton's hands drifted down to Logan's waist, "Didn't mean to try and leave your family?!" Logan gulped as Patton started to undo his belt.

Oh, please. Please, please, please don't let him be doing-

Logan was so distracted in his worry that he hadn't noticed Patton's hands behind his neck, or the belt loop being closed around his neck until he couldn't breathe. His eyes popped open in his shock and he watched Patton tighten the belt anymore as he tried to pry it off his neck. Logan was starting to turn red by the time Patton released the hold of the belt enough for Logan to breathe.

Logan just barely gasped in a breathe before Patton was tightened the belt again. "How dare you Logan! I tried to do something nice for you! You were being so good!" Logan tried to push Patton off him, "You were so good at the hospital," little black dots started to appear on the edge of his vision, "I thought you deserved to see the stars a little! But no, you wanted to betray your family!" it loosened again and Logan desperately sucked in air and he tried to push Patton off before his hands were grabbed. Then he started coughing, hard.

Patton leaned over the edge of the bed. Rope was wrapped around his hands and they were pushed up to the bed post. "If you want your damn stars so bad, why don't we make them permanent? Hm, Logie?" Patton's weight was lifted off of him.

"Wh-what does that mean? P-Patton? Patton?!" He was already gone, out of the room and into the kitchen room.

Patton opened a drawer in the kitchen, searching through it. After finding the necklace he continued searching through it for a lighter.

Patton walked back into his and Logan's room, watching Logan's useless struggle. He finally decided to put Logan out of his misery and do it now.

"Ya' know Logie, this was supposed to be a reward. I thought you might like the necklace. I mean, it has stars. But no! I really thought I could let you out." Patton flicked on the lighter and held the pendant over the flame with tweezers. "You just had to betray my trust and run!" Patton moved the now burning hot pendant away and pressed it firmly to Logan's chest. Listening to his screams as he desperately tried to squirm away from burning sensation.

After a minute Patton moved it off Logan's chest and inspected the burned skin. Three stars were now burned into Logan's chest.

"Oh hush Logie, we're only halfway done!" Hot tears flowed down Logan's face. Halfway? Logan didn't know if he could take another burn, it hurt so. fucking. much!

Patton moved the pendant back over the flame and started humming. "W-wait! Wait, Patton, please! Please don't! Plea-" he already moved the pendant and pressed it down again. Logan screamed in agony.

Another minute passed before Patton lifted it up. "There we go Logie! Six stars for the six members of our family!" Patton left the room and came back a moment later with supplies to help the burns. 

Patton finished treating the burns and untied Logan's hands. Logan whimpered at the pain once he tried to sit up. 

"Shh, just go to sleep Logie. I'll be back in just a minute." Patton pushed Logan back down into a laying position before leaving back into the living room and grabbing the crate that held the Shiba Inu. He went back to the room and headed downstairs to where Virgil and Damien's room was. Damien was fast asleep, but Virgil was still awake and drawing something on his desk. 

"Virgil? It's so late, what are you doing up?" 

Virgil turned around quickly, caught by surprise that Patton was downstairs. "I heard you and Papa upstairs, I... I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, Veve. I promise it wasn't too big, we had a fight. Anyway, that's not why I came down here. I brought you something!" Patton turned to the crate and opened it, the dog ran out quickly after being stuck in it for so long. Patton had only let her out to take her to the bathroom after Virgil's... incident. 

"Oh, wow Dad! She's so pretty!"

"Mhm! I figured that maybe you would like her to help with your nightmares! And the rest of us could play with her during the day!"

The puppy had already jumped and curled up on Virgil's bed, tail thumping loudly against the covers. "Thank you Dad! I love her!" 

"Of course, anything to help my little guy sleep soundly again. Now, what would you like to name her?" 

"Can I have awhile to think about it? I wanna find the right name before I decide on anything."

"Of course! Now go to sleep! You must be so tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1211 words


	21. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: police, hospital mention, wrongful arrest, ropes

Victoria pursed her lips as she stared down at the last known picture of Damien Kaminski, sitting at a piano with a nervous smile.

Behind him stood Patton Heart, looking down at Damien proudly.

The picture had been taken a few days before Damien was supposed to go to a piano competition.

A competition that didn't exist.

People should have connected the dots early, but the police's focus was on Roman Sanders and Virgil Meyer.

According to reports from the older Meyer sibling, Kai, Patton was close to the family, and often helped out with the family, as the siblings were on their own.

Virgil was last seen at a house party, that was all creepily recorded, to show the other children attempting to record Virgil and another party member going further than kissing. Luckily, the prank failed, and Virgil was seen on camera running out of the house.

Party guests recounted they had seen Virgil through the window on his phone with somebody, and later getting into a car without hesitation.

Roman Sanders was last seen by a waiter at a small tea shop, where Patton Heart had a small discussion with him.

They later left together, and Roman was reported missing from a book signing two weeks later.

One Logan Crofters mysteriously disappeared from work after taking two weeks of paid leave for a vacation, as did Patton Heart. When they never returned, the school principal reported them both missing.

A few days ago, Logan and Patton were both at Memorial Hospital, Logan with a gunshot wound in his lower chest that was removed by Doctor Barker.

Both Patton and Logan admitted to being married, and eloping together. They are now suspicious of being aliases in this case.

The two disappeared before they could be taken into custody.

"Vickky? I got the records for that summer house for you." Martha says shyly.

Victoria smiles grimly up at her assistant, grabbing the folder from her and opening it.

"Send as many people as possible to this location." Victoria hands Martha the address for Patton's summer house, grabbing her coat and pulling it on as she walks outside. "We know that they're armed, possibly dangerous."

"Yes ma'am." Martha nods, pulling her phone out of her pocket and sending the details to the officers on stand-by.

Soon, sirens were screaming through the air as at least seven police cars sped towards the summer house.

Virgil held a toy up, waving it enticingly as Sela jumped and barked below him. Virgil throws the toy and Sela races after it, almost running into Remus.

Ever since Remus had been brought to the house, and especially after the dinner, Roman and Remus had cut themselves off from Virgil and Damien, and rarely spoke to them unless they knew Patton was watching.

The same went for Logan. He had cut himself off almost entirely after his failed escape attempt.

"Hi Stela baby." Damien coos as the dog trots up to him, rubbing behind her ears.

Logan looks up with a jolt, were sirens getting closer to the house?

Were they being rescued?

Logan tries to lean forward and peer out the window, but the rope binding him to the bed pulls taunt, yanking him backwards.

"Open up!"

Patton's head snaps up at the scream, and the pounding on his door.

Oh no, no, no, no, no...

"Open up or we'll be forced to break down the door!" Victoria yells, her partner Harvey pounding his fist on the door.

Patton nervously opens the door, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Get on your knees and put your hands on your head!" Harvey barks. Patton drops to the floor like a sack of rocks, doing as he's told.

"Wait, wait, wait." Patton babbles as Harvey puts him in hand cuffs, the rest of the police officers beginning to search the house.

Victoria opens the door to Patton's bedroom, and Logan bursts into overjoyed tears.

"You're real...You're really here..." He sobs. "Behind...The b-bookcase. It's a door."

Victoria pulled the bookcase, revealing a long staircase leading down to the basement.

"In here!" She calls.

The rest of the police officers head downstairs, and Victoria unties Logan, noticing the bandages around his entire top half.

"Are you injured?" She asks.

Logan nods tiredly. "Patton's not good at bandaging. So he did it all the way around."

Victoria nods, grabbing Logan's hands and handcuffing this. "You are under arrest until the trial against Patton Heart for suspicions of helping kidnap Roman Sanders, Remus Sanders, Damien Kaminski, and Virgil Meyer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 741 words


	22. Reunion Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: trial mention, food mention, snake mention

Roman awkwardly fiddled with his fork, tapping it softly against his napkin as he stared down at the table.

The trial was finally over, and Patton had been sentenced to life in prison, thank god.

Logan, of course, was released after everyone, including Patton, testified against him having nothing to do with it, and the five of them were sentenced by the court to at least two months in therapy, going into details with each person privately later.

Not that Roman blamed the judge, therapy definitely seemed best.

The door to the restaurant swings open, and Remus walks in, still pale and slightly jumpy despite being at Patton's for the shortest amount of time.

He sits down next to Roman and tiredly lays his head against Roman's shoulder. "Banging your head against a wall for one hour burns 150 calories."

"Missed you too." Roman hums, looking up as Damien and his parents walk in, chatting happily about something.

Damien had gotten a lot more confident since his private therapy.

Damien says something to his parents, smiling, and they go sit down at a separate booth. Damien walks over and sits down across from Roman.

"Hey Uncle Roman." He smiles.

"Hey Dami." Roman forces a smile. "How are you?"

"Good!" Damien chirps. "I decided to quit music for now, and I've started working at my dad's bakery."

The door opens again and Logan walks in, moving to sit next to Remus, who moves to rest his head on him instead.

"Snakes can help predict earthquakes." Remus mumbles. Logan smiles shakily and kisses him on the forehead as Virgil and Kai come in, sitting next to Damien. 

Virgil definitely seemed better than the last time they had seen him. Therapy had definitely helped him after what Patton had done to him. He had even died his hair back to a dark purple. 

The waiter soon came around and asked for drink orders and soon food orders. They all talked about events that had come through now that they were free. Remus had adopted a little boy named Thomas. Virgil's family had attempted to hire him a private tutor for a few months until the media died down instead of sending him back to a regular school, thinking it would be better then fighting the media to get through to the school. That had quickly backfired, considering the last time he had a private tutor, clearly, hadn't gone well. 

Soon enough everyone had started breaking off, Virgil, Damien, and Kai left first with their parents, them both exchanging numbers quickly before heading off. Roman was later on, they had gotten into a long conversation about the book Roman was writing about their experience, Logan and Remus had agreed to an interview soon. 

Remus and Logan were the final two left, they both sat in a quiet silence for a little bit, content to just be next to each other. 

"How are you doing?" Remus mumbles, breaking the silence and hiding his face in Logan's shoulder. 

"Stuff has been really weird with my neighbors." 

"You said it." Remus agrees, nodding. 

Logan nods, "I keep finding presents on my porch. Honestly kind of creepy. Getting back to school is weird too." 

"I thought someone smart like you would already be out of school." Remus smiles mischeviously. 

"I wish. Right out of college and back with a bunch of screaming teenagers. They're pretty "cool" though." 

"You're pretty cool." Remus says. 

"Why...Thank you." Logan smiles shyly. "I try. You're pretty cool too." 

Remus looks down, noticing the lack of Logan's ring. "You got rid of it." 

"I didn't know what else to do with it..." Logan mutters, "I didn't want it." 

"I never got to thank you...For uhh, helping Roman with the stitches...Maybe one day you'll have a real ring there. Something from mutual love." 

"That'd be nice." Logan smiles. He could still feel the ghost of the ring on his finger still. He'd considered replacing it already with a different ring. Maybe a cheap one from some gift shop. But it would probably bring back far too many memories that he didn't want on the surface. 

"Do you want to go somewhere else? I don't want to be in here anymore." Logan hated being in somewhere with a minimal amount of windows and this place didn't have many. 

"Sure." Remus took his head off his shoulder and Logan suddenly missed the warmth that came from him. 

They left and walked around for awhile before coming around to a park. They decided to stay there for awhile and sat on a park bench. It was a comfortable silence, them both staring up at the stars.

"You know, I never thought I'd miss the sky or the grass as much as I did. I never even cared that much. I guess you don't realize what you have until it's gone."

"I never thought I'd have them taken from me. Of course, I figured if anything did happen I'd miss the stars. I do teach astronomy, I love the stars, I just never thought anything would happen."

"Yeah, teach." and there they sat, in silence, staring at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 860 words
> 
> Well, this is it! The final chapter of PPF. What did you think of the story? 
> 
> except the sequel :)
> 
> The sequel is probably going to take a little while toward on because we're prewriting a little ! so keep an eye out! 
> 
> And here is an important message from Iva!
> 
> Thank you for reading Patton's Perfect Family! We hope to see you all in the sequel full of baking, puppies, and "happiness". Ugh, Alo, do we have to?! -Iva


	23. Getting it Together

The sequel is up!


End file.
